Oubliette
by Veruca R
Summary: Clark ist schwer verletzt. Um seine Leben zu retten müssen die Kents sich einem aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Zeit stellen.
1. Default Chapter

**_OUBLIETTE_**

****

**_Von Xanthia Morgan_**

**_Aus dem Amerikanischen von Veruca R._**

_Anmerkung zum Titel: Oubliette stammt aus dem Französischen und bedeutet Verlies___

_Disclaimer__: Mir. Gehört. Nichts._

_Kritik u. Anregungen an Übersetzung usw.: Erwünscht (aber denkt dran, Übersetzungen sind alle subjektiv und immer eine Frage der Interpretation)_

_Bitte lest auch die Originalversion unter ?storyid=890468 und hinterlasst Xanthia Eure Reviews, schließlich hat sie die Story geschrieben._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**_KAPITEL 1_**

Das Hochwasser dauerte drei Tage. Drei Tage ohne Unterbrechung, drei Tage ohne Erbarmen. Seen schwollen an, Flüsse drohten Dämme einzureißen und Bäche, die einst geringe Mengen Wasser führten waren nun reißende Ströme.

Nahe dem Ufer begannen die Menschen Sandsäcke zu füllen und sprachen darüber ihr Hab und Gut in Sicherheit zu bringen. Entlang dem Black Creek jedoch war man fassungslos vor Glück. Der Pegelstand des breiten Flusses war auch mit dem Schlamm und Geröll, das er jetzt mit sich führte nicht höher als an normalen Regentagen. Die Anwohner konnten nicht wissen, dass ein kleiner, unterirdischer Fluss die meiste Wasserlast mit sich trug und sich langsam einen Weg durch die verborgene, mit Schlamm und bröckeligen Felsen voll gestopfte Ader fraß, bis er eine Stelle erreichte, wo der Fels nicht so nachgiebig war und das Wasser keine andere Wahl hatte als auf die weiten Felder Kansas' auszuweichen. Mit einer Wahnsinnsgeschwindigkeit riss das Wasser an der ungeschützten Erde und schuf so ein tiefes Becken. Doch selbst da noch drückte der Strom immer mehr an die Oberfläche. Dann hörte der Regen auf. Das Wasser floss ab und ließ eine schmale Höhle an dessen Platz zurück. Eine Höhle, dessen Boden mit glühenden grünen Steinen übersäht war.

****************************************************

Clark Kent lehnte am Traktor und kühlte sich ab. Er seufzte als das kalte Wasser, das er sich ins Genick platschte seinen Rücken heruntertropfte. Die heiße Kansassonne schien unerbittlich auf die langen Reihen aufgestapelter Heuballen, welche unter ihren intensiven Strahlen trockneten. Er ruhte sich einen Moment lang im Schatten, den die riesigen Räder spendeten aus. Normalerweise war die Arbeit im südlichen Weideland die einfachste Sache der Welt - schnell und leicht. Aber heute fühlte sich Clark als ob ihm seine übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten langsam entzogen wurden.

„Bestimmt liegt es nur an Hitze.", dachte er. Es war ein besonders heißer Julitag mit Temperaturen, die nur knapp unter 38°C lagen. Nur, weil Hitze ihn noch nie zuvor gestört hatte, bedeutete nicht notwendigerweise, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Und dennoch konnte er nur daran denken, dass dieses beklemmende Gefühl merkwürdigerweise dem gleichkam, was er in der Nähe des Meteoritengesteins empfand. Er studierte seine Hand nach Anzeichen der Strahlung, sah aber nichts Ungewöhnliches auf seiner blassen Haut. „Wenn ich mich kurz ausruhe, geht's mir bestimmt besser.", sagte er zu sich selbst, schloss seine Augen und ließ sich vom Schatten abkühlen.

„Clark? Junge, geht's dir gut?"

Clark öffnete seine Augen und schielte zu der sich vom tiefblauen Himmel abzeichnenden Silhouette empor. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte so die Orientierungslosigkeit, die ihn plagte abzuschütteln. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht OK, aber alles war so verschwommen, dass er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. Als der Schatten seines Vaters sich über ihn legte, blickte Clark direkt in dessen besorgtes Gesicht.

„Clark?", fragte Jonathan nochmals. Clark hatte den ganzen Nachmittag an seiner Seite gearbeitet und obwohl er seinem begabten Sohn gesagt hatte es in der Hitze langsam anzugehen, ist er im Laufe der Zeit ungewöhnlich lahm geworden. Jonathan war darüber etwas verwundert, aber solange Clark mit der Heuballenmaschine mithielt, hatte er nichts gesagt. Erst in dem Augenblick, als Clark etwas trinken gegangen war und nicht zurückkehrte, wurde Jonathan unruhig. Und als er ihn dann orientierungslos und verwirrt, am Traktor lehnend fand schlug diese Unruhe in ernsthafte Sorge um.

„Dad, ich brauchte nur ein wenig Schatten.", beruhigte er seinen Vater um dessen Bedrängnis zu entkommen. Clark rappelte sich schleppend auf, und genau DAS war es, was anders war. Vorhin hatte er noch gestanden. Wann hatte er sich hingesetzt? Clark schüttelte fragend seinen Kopf: „Ich muss wohl eingenickt sein oder so.".

„Eingenickt? Wir sollten dich nach Hause bringen, Junge.", irgendetwas war definitiv nicht in Ordnung mit Jonathan Kents Sohn. Er war seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr nicht mehr eingenickt. Obwohl das nicht ganz stimmte, so schien er doch immer mehr Zeit zu brauchen um sich nach Kontakt mit Meteorresten von deren Begleiterscheinungen zu erholen. Aber hier waren keine in der Nähe. Sobald sie von Clarks Schwäche erfahren hatten, hatten sie sämtliche Felder durchsucht und die, wenn überhaupt vorhandenen Überreste entfernt. Nein, die nächste Sammelstätte befand sich fast eine Meile weit weg, in Black Creek und das war weit genug um Clark nicht zu schaden.

„Dad, mir geht's gut, ich brauchte nur 'ne kleine Pause. Wir können jetzt weitermachen." Clark trat vom Traktor weg und stolperte. Jonathan fasste seinen Arm.

„Clark!" Er half seinem Sohn, sich wieder in den Schatten zu setzen. „Was ist mit dir?"

Clark seufzte: „Ich weiß es nicht, Dad. Ich bin einfach nur müde. Vielleicht liegt es an der Hitze."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich die Hitze sonst gestört hätte. Trotzdem, ich denke du solltest dich besser irgendwo abkühlen. Komm schon, Junge, gehen wir ins Haus. Ich werde den Traktor abkuppeln und dann können wir rüber zum Pick Up fahren."

Clark sah zuerst zum Pick Up, der ein halbes Feld weit weg geparkt war und dann zum Traktor, der an den riesigen Anhänger gekuppelt war, auf dem sie die Heuballen gestapelt hatten. Er wusste, dass es Zeit kosten würde die Kupplung loszumachen und später sogar noch mehr um sie wieder einzuhaken. „Nein, Dad, ist nicht nötig, ich kann bis zum Truck laufen.", versicherte er seinem Vater. Sie hatten schon genug Zeit verloren.

„Bist du sicher, Clark?" Jonathan wusste genauso gut wie er, wie viel Zeit sie verlieren würden, wenn sie alles auskuppelten, aber er wollte die Gesundheit seines Sohnes auch nicht mehr als nötig aufs Spiel setzen.

„Ich bin sicher."

Clark ließ sich von seinem Vater aufhelfen und ging langsam Richtung Truck. Er hasste es, wenn er seinen Vater enttäuschte. Er wusste, dass das Feld gemäht werden musste und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Es sollte bald wieder regnen und sie hatten bereits letzte Woche ein Feld verloren, nachdem es nach dem letzten Schuttregen verrottet war. Beide wussten, dass sie mähen mussten um das Heu verkaufen zu können. Die Dinge auf der Kentfarm liefen nicht gut und Clark tat alles war er nur konnte um es für seine Eltern leichter zu machen. Etwas wie das konnten sich nicht gebrauchen.

„Nachher geht es mir bestimmt besser, Dad.", sagte er seinem Vater als sie langsam den Weg entlang schlenderten. Diese Seite des Feldes hatten sie noch nicht geschnitten und so schlugen ihnen beim Gehen die langen Halme gegen die Knie.

Jonathan legte seinen Arm fest um Clarks Schultern. Er konnte die Enttäuschung seines Sohnes praktisch von ihm abstrahlen sehen. Er wusste wie hart Clark auf der Farm half und wie sehr er versuchte die Dinge für ihn und Martha zu verbessern. Er hatte vergessen wie oft er sich bedankte, einen solch wunderbaren Jungen an seiner Seite zu haben. Doch im Augenblick wollte er nur Clarks Gewissen erleichtern. „Weißt du", witzelte er, „wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen, dass du dir was eingefangen hast."

Clark lächelte darüber. „Dad, du weißt doch, dass ich nicht…" aber was auch immer er sagen wollte wurde durch den Aufprall seiner Knie auf den Boden aufgehalten.

„Clark!" Jonathan bekam Clarks Arm zu greifen, allerdings reichte es nicht aus den Sturz abzufangen. „Clark!"

Clark wollte seinem Vater antworten, aber er konnte nicht. Ihm war schwindlig und unter ihm bebte die Erde. Jonathan legte seine Hände um die wankenden Schultern seines Kindes und stützte es so. Er löste eine Hand im Versuch Clarks orientierungslosen Blick auf sich zu richten. „Clark, was hast du?" fragte er mit Nachdruck.

„Ich…", aber Clark kam nicht weiter. Nur eine stützende Hand seines Vaters reichte nicht aus, ihn länger aufrecht zu halten, sodass sein Körper fiel und er auf seiner Seite landete.

„Dad… du musst…", keuchte Clark als ihn eine besonders intensive Schmerzwelle verschlang.

Jonathan nahm Clarks Hand in seine eigene. „Was muss ich, Clark? Was versuchst du mir zu sagen?"

„Dad… du musst von hier verschwinden."

„Was?"

„Unter uns. Verschwinde von hier, Dad. Bitte. Der Boden…" Wieder hielt Clark inne, betäubt von einer weiteren Schwindelattacke. Aber auch in diesem Zustand spürte er, wie der Boden unter ihm langsam nachgab. Er musste seinen Vater dort fortschaffen! „Der Boden…bricht…".

Aber Clark musste nicht weiterreden, Jonathan spürte wie sich die locker Erde unter ihm plötzlich veränderte und wusste nun was ihm sein Sohn zu sagen versuchte. Der Boden war instabil. „Keine Angst, Clark, ich bringe dich von hier weg."

„Nein, Dad, verschwinde, sofort!" Clark stieß seinen Vater schwach von sich und versuchte ihn so dazu zu bewegen loszurennen ehe die Erde unter ihnen zusammenbrechen würde.

„Ich lass dich nicht hier, Clark!", sagte Jonathan mit einer Endgültigkeit, die keine Widerrede ermöglichte, während er aufstand und Clark unter den Schultern packte.

Aber es war zu spät. Der Boden öffnete sich und brach um sie herum weg. Die unbeständige Erde gab nach und riss sie mit sich in die vor kurzem entstandene Höhle hinab. Sie erreichten den Grund - zwei plumpe Aufschläge erschallten als ihre Körper auf dem Boden auftrafen. Jonathan prellte sich seinen Kopf an einem hervorstehenden Stein. Das letzte was er hörte bevor die Welt im Dunkel verschwand, waren die Schmerzensschreie seines Sohnes, die von den umliegenden Felswänden widerhallten. 


	2. Kapitel 2

**_KAPITEL 2_**

****

Schmerz. Stechend. Rein. Durch jeden Nerv seines Körpers schneidend. Clark rang nach Luft, obwohl das Atmen an sich, Flammen brennenden Feuers durch seine Brust schießen ließ. Er wollte unbedingt nach seinem Vater sehen, konnte es aber nicht. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr genügend Kraft übrig um sein Herz weiterhin schlagen zu lassen und gleichzeitig den Kopf zu drehen. Stattdessen starrte er in den kreisförmigen Himmel über ihm und lauschte seiner abgehackten Atmung.

Er schätzte dass es etwa viereinhalb Meter waren, als er mit seinem Blick dem Gestein und der Erde folgte die sich über seinem Kopf erhoben. *_Drei Meter im Durchmesser. Die Erde war in der Form eines Whirlpools weggebrochen. Feuchte Wände; neu entstanden.* Sein Gehirn schien willkürlich zu arbeiten und in seinen Gedanken griff er nach allem, was ihn möglicherweise von den Schmerzen ablenken konnte, die ihn quälten._

Ein Stöhnen schallte durch die Grube und es dauerte einen Moment bevor Clark merkte, dass es sein eigener war. Die Steine hatten ihn noch nie zuvor so schlimm beeinflusst. Noch nie zuvor hatte sich atmen wie sterben angefühlt.

*_Ich will das Bewusstsein verlieren.*, sagte ihm sein Verstand. *_Bitte, Gott, lass mich ohnmächtig werden._* Doch als Antwort überkam ihn eine neue Woge Schmerzen._

Als er damals in der Sauna zwischen Meteoritengestein gelegen hatte, hatte er gedacht, er müsse sterben, aber dies war zehn, zwanzig mal schlimmer als das. Clark stöhnte wieder, er konnte es nicht länger verhindern. Damals hatte ihn sein Vater gerettet. Sein Vater.

„Dad. Hilf mir. Bitte." Er wusste nicht ob er es laut ausgesprochen hatte oder nicht.

***********************************************************

„Dad."

Etwas rief ihn aus der Dunkelheit zurück in die Welt. Jonathan Kent ächzte und schlug sich einen Weg aus den Netzen, die sein Bewusstsein gefangen hielten.

„Dad. Du musst aufwachen."

Langsam begannen sich Jonathans Augen zu bewegen und er hob einen Arm vorsichtig an seinen pochenden Kopf.

„Dad. Du musst aufwachen, bitte."

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn. Diese schwache, verzweifelte Stimme konnte unmöglich zu Clark gehören, oder doch? Irgendwo im Inneren seines verschwommenen Verstandes, erinnerte er sich diesen Ton schon einmal gehört zu haben. Aber wo?

„Dad! Bitte! Ich brauche dich."

Mit großer Anstrengung kämpfte sich Jonathan Kent in die Realität und öffnete seine Augen. Der blaue Kansashimmel winkte ihm vom Loch aus zu. Ein Loch? Dann fiel ihm alles wieder ein. „Clark!", schrie er und stand auf, ohne auf seine verdammten Kopfschmerzen zu achten.

„Dad."

Jonathan blinzelte in die Dunkelheit und gegen die Flecken die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Verzweifelt durchsuchte er die Schwärze nach seinem Sohn. Endlich, entdeckte er eine weißen Stelle inmitten der Finsternis und kroch auf ihn zu.

„Dad. Bitte hilf mir."

„Ich komme, Clark." Noch fünf Schritte. Clarks Umrisse wurden bereits klarer.

„Wach bitte auf, Dad."

Jonathan erkannte, dass sein Sohn kaum bei Bewusstsein war. Angst durchströmte ihn, er stand auf und stolperte die letzten paar Meter bevor er neben Clark auf die Knie sank.

„Clark." Er nahm Clarks Gesicht in seine großen Hände. Sein Junge zitterte, aber seine Haut fühlte sich heiß an und war mit Schweiß bedeckt, so als ob Fieber in ihm tobte. *_Unmöglich*, _ermahnte er sich selbst. *_Clark wird nicht krank. Das einzige was ihn krank macht…_* Dieser Gedanke verschwand, als sich ein neues Puzzleteil an seinen Platz schob. Verzweifelt sah er sich um und entdeckte mit Schrecken, dass der gesamte Boden mit Meteorgestein übersäht war.

„Oh mein Gott.", fluchte er. „Komm schon, Clark!" Er ohrfeigte Clarks heißes Gesicht. „Komm schon, Junge, sprich mit mir."

Zögernd öffneten sich Clarks Augen. „Dad.", krächzte er schwach.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, Junge. Du schaffst das."

„Dad. Ich fühle mich nicht gut. Mir ist schlecht."

„Ich weiß, Clark. Hier unten sind überall Meteoritensteine. Bleib einfach ruhig liegen und hebt dir deine Kraft auf."

„Nein. Nein, nicht so. Mir ist üb…" Aber Clark sprach nicht weiter. Sein Gesicht wurde weiß und er schluckte schwer.

Jonathan sah kurz in diese großen, angsterfüllten Augen und fluchte: „Scheiße." Er packte Clarks Schultern und hob seinen Oberkörper zur Seite, wo er ihn mit einer Hand hielt während die andere Clarks Kopf stützte als er heftig würgte. Das Wasser, was er erst vor kurzem genossen hatte, strömte nun über den Boden.

„Es ist okay, Clark. Es ist okay. Das wird schon wieder." Jonathan sprach ihm so lange gut zu, wie Clark aufgrund der starken Krämpfe bebte. Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit ließen die Krämpfe nach und er zog Clark an sich, sodass sein Kopf an seiner Brust lehnte.

Jonathan zog sein Shirt hoch und säuberte die zitternden Lippen seines Sohnes.

„Kalt. So kalt.", murmelte Clark und begann ernsthaft zu zittern.

„Clark. Ist das schon mal passiert? So stark?"

Clark schüttelte seinen Kopf, zu erschrocken um zu sprechen. Was passierte mit ihm? Die Steine waren schlimm aber niemals wie dies.

Jonathan wiegte seinen Sohn weiterhin, während sein Blick die Höhle hilflos absuchte. Es schien, als ob sich die meisten Meteorfragmente direkt um Clark herum befanden. Die andere Seite des Lochs, wo er gelandet war, war relativ unberührt von ihnen. Außerdem fiel dort Sonnenlicht ein und es würde sicherlich wärmer sein als an der Stelle, wo sie sich jetzt befanden. Es half vielleicht nicht viel Clark dorthin zu tragen, aber schaden konnte es auch nicht.

„Clark. Ich werde dich jetzt zur andern Seite tragen, dort ist es sonnig und dir wird bestimmt ein bisschen wärmer. Kannst du versuchen, mir dabei zu helfen, indem du dich an mir festhältst?" 

Wieder nickte Clark nur. Jonathan stand auf und lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Wand. Er wartete bis der Schwindel abebbte ehe er sich wieder bewegte. Die Migräne steigerte sich allmählich in ein bösartiges Pochen. Damit konnte er leben, aufrecht zu stehen allerdings war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Egal wie er seine Position veränderte, bei jeder Bewegung übermannte ihn immer noch der Schwindel.

„Dad?" Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimmer mit. „Dad, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut", log er. „Ich brauch' nur einen Moment um den besten Platz zu finden." Er beugte sich nach vorn und nahm Clark unter den Armen. „Ich werde dich jetzt rüber tragen, okay? Schön langsam."

Ein leiser Schrei war zu hören als ihn sein Vater über den Boden zu zerren begann. Er kämpfte dagegen an, das ‚Stopp!' laut auszusprechen, das aus ihm heraus zu brechen drohte und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Es tat so weh berührt zu werden!

„Wir sind fast da, Clark. Gleich.", hörte er Jonathans Versprechen über dem Hämmern seiner Ohren. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht sehen und somit auch nicht die Tränen, die seine Wangen herunterströmten weil er seinem Sohn wissentlich wehtat. Dies waren bei weitem die längsten drei Meter von Jonathan Kents Leben und gerade als er dachte einen großen Fehler begangen zu haben wurden sie in warmen Sonnenschein getaucht und der Boden war frei von Schutt.

„Ich werde die Steine so weit wie möglich von dir wegschaffen.", erklärte er ihm als er Clark hinlegte und wegging. Er sammelte die Überreste auf und verstaute sie in einer schmalen Felsspalte auf der anderen Seite. Dann bedeckte er sie mit der Erde und den Felsstücken die er finden konnte. „So, das hätten wir. Ist es jetzt besser?" Doch als er sich umdrehte erstarben seine Worte in der Stille. Es waren weder die dunklen Blutergüsse auf Clarks Gesicht, noch die tiefen Wunden, die sein weißes T-Shirt rot färbten, die ihm die Worte abschnitten. Nein, was ihn erstarren ließ war die lange, grün glühende Spitze, die aus Clarks linkem Oberschenkel hervortrat.


	3. Kapitel 3

**_KAPITEL 3_**

****

Blind stolperte Jonathan zu seinem Sohn und fiel unbewusst neben ihm auf die Knie. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag voll und ganz auf dem Meteorteil in Clarks Bein. Er griff danach und versuchte dessen Spitze zu berühren aber zog seine Hand sofort zurück weil Clark stöhnte.

„Clark…", unsicher darüber was er sagen sollte schluckte Jonathan: „Ich…es…in deinem Bein steckt ein Stück Meteorritengestein. Ich denke, dass es dir deshalb so schlecht geht. Ich sollte…ich muss deine Hose wegschneiden um es besser sehen zu können…es sieht tief aus." Seine Augen verließen den beunruhigenden Anblick von Clarks Bein und richteten sich auf dessen Gesicht. Clarks Augen waren durch den Schmerz weit aufgerissen und Jonathan erkannte etwas in ihnen, was er dort noch nie erblickt hatte – Angst.

Clark bedachte die Worte seines Vaters genau. Er hatte schon früher schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Steinen gemacht, aber noch nie hatten sie ihn verletzlich gemacht! _Das_ musste ihn so krank machen, _das_ war es, was anders war. Aber es tat bereits unglaublich weh wenn sein Vater es nur berührte, aber die Schmerzen ertragen zu müssen während das Hosenbein darum entfernt wird… Clark war sich nicht sicher ob er noch mehr Schmerzen erdulden könnte. Es tat so weh! Unter Jonathans forschendem Blick kniff er die Augen zusammen, er wollte vermeiden dass er ihn so sah – schwach und ängstlich. Dennoch war Clark Kent in Wirklichkeit immer noch ein junger Mann, ein Mensch trotz seiner Superkräfte, der seine Tränen nicht länger halten konnte, genauso wenig wie die Schmerzen, die er fühlte.

Jonathan sah wie die funkelnden Tropfen eine Spur auf Clarks dreckigem Gesicht hinterließen. Ihm brach das Herz seinen Sohn um Selbstbeherrschung kämpfen zu sehen. „Clark", flüsterte er heiser als er sein Kind in die Arme nahm. Und während er ihn sanft wiegte legte sich schwach ein Arm um seine Taille.

„Ich habe Angst." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und doch hörte Jonathan es so deutlich als hätte Clark ihn angeschrieen.

„Ich weiß.", murmelte zurück.

Im Laufe der Zeit entspannte sich Clark etwas und wischte sich mit zitternder Hand die Tränen aus den Augen. „Okay, Dad. Ich…ich bin bereit.

„Bist du dir sicher?" und in diesem Moment erkannte Clark, dass sein Vater genauso viel Angst hatte wie er selbst. Seltsamerweise machte es das Ganze irgendwie einfacher. Es war gut zu wissen, mit seiner Angst nicht allein zu sein.

Für seinen Vater brachte er ein schwaches Lächeln zustande. „Nein", gab er zu „aber mach's trotzdem."

Jonathan grinste ihn an und beide entspannten sich ein wenig. „Okay."

Nachdem Mr. Kent in seiner Tasche suchte und schließlich ein Messer hervorbrachte musste er angesichts der Erinnerung, die dadurch heraufbeschworen wurde lächeln.

***********

_„Versuch mir zu sagen was sich jetzt in meiner Hand befindet."_

_„Dein Taschenmesser."_

_„Du konntest durch meine Hand sehen."_

_„Nein, du hast es immer in der Tasche."_

***********

„Dad?"

Der fragende Unterton in Clarks Stimme durchdrang die Erinnerung, bis sie verschwand und der Realität Platz machte. „Es ist nichts. Ich hab nur nachgedacht. Bist du bereit?" Clark nickte und versuchte sich stark zu machen, gegen die Schmerzen die folgen würden.

Langsam durchtrennte Jonathan den blutdurchtränkten Stoff, darauf bedacht der eigentlichen Wunde so lange wie möglich fern zu bleiben. Als der Jeansstoff unterhalb der Eintrittsstelle entfernt war, holte er tief Luft und fing an nach oben zu schneiden.

Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte Clark die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Schmerzen kontrollieren können, aber jetzt wurde der Meteorsplitter mit jeder Bewegung der Klinge angestoßen und es wurde immer schwerer die Schreie runterzuschlucken. Als nunmehr der Stoff um den Stein selbst an der Reihe war, verlieh Clark seinem Schmerz laut Ausdruck. 

Jonathan Kent versuchte die Laute, die von seinem Sohn kamen zu ignorieren. Mit notwendiger Gleichgültigkeit machte er weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass er stetig stärker an dem unnachgiebigen Stoff zog, je lauter Clark schrie. Er wollte die Tortur nur so schnell wie möglich beenden. Immerhin löste sich der letzte Stoff schließlich und enthüllte die Wunde.

Die Scherbe war messerförmig, zehn Zentimeter davon waren sichtbar und Jonathan schätzte, dass sie etwa weitere sieben Zentimeter weit im Bein steckte. Um die Eintrittstelle war die Haut schwarz, durch Jonathans Arbeit strömte frisches Blut darüber und ließ sie so wie einen grausigen Dämon aussehen. Wieder berührte er den Splitter um zu testen, wie weit er zu bewegen war. Obwohl er sich auf der Oberfläche etwas verrücken ließ, war der Stein im Mittelpunkt unnachgiebig, woraus Jonathan folgerte, dass er tief in Clarks Knochen eingedrungen sein muss. Selbst für jemanden, der selten fluchte war dies zu viel. *_Verdammt.*, dachte er. *__So eine verdammte Scheiße* er starrte auf die Scherbe und stützte seinen Kopf auf seiner Faust ab. Die Entscheidung stand fest, er wollte sie nur einfach nicht wahr haben._

„Dad…", ertönte Clarks Stimme kaum hörbar „…musst es…rausziehen."

Jonathan schüttelte seinen Kopf doch seine Augen verweilten weiterhin auf der hässlichen Wunde. „Clark, ich weiß nicht ob…"

„Du musst…"

„Du bist schwach, Clark. Vielleicht verschlimmert es alles nur noch."

„Dad…du musst es…rausziehen….es…"

„Es ist zu riskant, Clark."

„Dad…du musst es tun… bitte…es…bringt mich um."

Etwas in Clarks Tonfall erweckte schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Jonathan hob seinen Kopf und schaute seinen Sohn an. Clark war blass und müde von den Schmerzen, seine Atmung war unregelmäßig und er rang mit gewaltiger Mühe nach Luft. Eine bebende Hand legte sich auf Jonathans und in diesem Moment bemerkte er die hervorstehenden, grün gefärbten Adern. „Mein Gott", er atmete schwer als er die Beweise sah – das Gift, das durch Clarks Körper zirkulierte.

„Dad…keine…Zeit…bitte."

„Clark…"

Clark antwortete nicht, er war erschöpft und seine Stimme versagte, aber seine schmerzerfüllten Augen sprachen für ihn. Jonathan schloss seine Augen um diesen Anblick auszublenden. Nach einer Weile holte er lang und tief Luft und nickte. "Okay."

Vor Erleichterung schloss Clark seine Augen und drückte mit letzter Kraft die Hand seines Vaters, der nun dasselbe tat ehe er ihn los ließ. Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach dem Splitter und zog sie sofort wieder zurück um seine Finger ein paar Mal zu strecken. Nachdem er die Kontrolle wieder gewonnen hatte griff er nochmals nach der Scherbe. Seine Finger streiften die Ecken des Meteorfragments und schlossen sich darum.

„Ich…liebe dich…Dad."

Tränen, die er zurückgehalten hatte, fielen nun von Jonathan Kents Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Junge. So unglaublich doll." Dann schloss sich seine Hand als Faust um den Stein und er zog.

########################################

Martha Kent schoss von der Hängematte hoch und rief nach ihrem Sohn, dessen Schrei noch immer in ihrem Kopf schallte. Eine Hand presste sie zusammengeballt an ihre Brust während sie die andere nutzte um aufzustehen. „Oh mein Gott", keuchte sie. „Oh mein Gott, ohmeinGott…"

Zögernd brachte sie ihre rasende Atmung unter Kontrolle und prüfte den Albtraum, der sie geweckt hatte. Sogar mit offenen Augen und dem blühenden Garten um sich konnte sie es vor sich sehen. Die sich nach oben streckenden, dunklen und nassen Wände, den hellen, schimmernden Himmel über ihr und sie konnte den Schmerz in ihrem Oberschenkel fühlen, als der scharfe Stein Nerven durchtrennte; als er herausgezogen wurde. Sie konnte die Ecken des schmalen Dreiecks spüren, das tief im Knochen steckte und gegen das umliegende, verstümmelte Gewebe drückte.

„Das ist nicht real." Dies sagte sie sich immer wieder während sie sich unbewusst das Bein rieb. „Das ist nicht passiert." Dennoch wusste sie mit dem Instinkt einer Mutter, dass es wahr war. Ihr Sohn war in Schwierigkeiten und sie musste ihm helfen. „Denk nach, Martha!", schrie sie. „Denk nach." Mit großer Mühe schaffte sie es, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Wo sind Clark und Jonathan heute?", fragte sie laut: *_mähen, im südlichen Weideland*_

Martha flog von der Hängematte ins Haus, wo sie in ihrer Handtasche nach den Schlüsseln zum Pick Up suchte bevor sie sich daran erinnerte, dass sie ihn heute genommen hatten weil der alte Truck nicht anspringen wollte. Sie stieß einen Seufzer purer Frustration aus. Sie musste zu ihnen, sie musste zu Clark, selbst wenn sich alles als Irrtum herausstellen sollte. Mit dem Gelächter ihrer Männer konnte sie leben, jedoch nicht mit der Angst die ihre Seele erfüllte.

„Denk nach, Martha.", sagte sie wieder. „Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben zum Feld zu kommen. Es muss einfach eine geben." Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Küche, sie begutachtete alles genau und hoffte eine Eingebung zu erhalten. Eine Reflektion der Nachmittagssonne fiel durch die Fenster und blendete sie. Sie blinzelte gegen das Licht und näherte sich dem winkenden Schein. Dort, am Haken neben der Tür hingen Jonathans Motorradschlüssel, die durch die sanfte Windbriese hin und her geweht wurden.


	4. Kapitel 4

**_KAPITEL 4_**

****

Jonathan war sich absolut sicher, dass ihn Clarks Schreie für den Rest seines Lebens in seinen Albträumen heimsuchen würde. Er hatte zu lange in die klaffende Wunde gestarrt, sodass sich das Bild bereits in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Ohne Blut glühte der kleine Splitter in Clarks Knochen grün.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Wunde bluten würde, schließlich hatte sein Sohn bewiesen, dass er dazu Mensch genug war, aber es blieb einfach nur ein Loch zurück. Das restliche Stück grüner Meteorit hob sich deutlich vom Muskelgewebe ab. Einen momentlang betrachtete Jonathan den Anblick mit krankhafter Faszination, nur um gleich darauf zur anderen Seite der Höhle zu hetzen und sich dort zu übergeben. Später, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte bemerkte er, dass das Stöhnen aufgehört hatte. Clark war bewusstlos. In Panik zerrte Jonathan an ihm, ohrfeigte ihn, aber nichts bewirkte eine Reaktion. Nachdem Mr. Kent eingesehen hatte, nichts tun zu können, kroch er hinter Clark, nahm ihn in eine feste Umarmung, vergrub sein Gesicht im ebenholzfarbenen Haar seines Sohnes und weinte.

Die Minuten vergingen schleppend und Fragen bedrückten ihn.

*_Warum kann ich kein besserer Vater sein? Warum wiederhole ich die Fehler meines Vaters, warum kann ich nicht offener sein und verständnisvoller, liebevoller? Warum beurteile ich Clark danach, wie mich mein Vater beurteilt hatte?*_

Als sie Clark adoptiert hatten, war er überglücklich gewesen. Jetzt hatte er die Chance, die Fehler, die sein eigener Vater begangen hatte zu richten. Nicht, das Hiram Kent ein böser Mann oder ein besonders schlimmer Vater gewesen wäre, er war einfach immer so distanziert gewesen. Jonathan kam irgendwie nicht an ihn heran und konnte mit ihm nicht über Dinge sprechen, die ihn berührten. Und dann wurde ihnen dieses unbegreifliche Geschenk zuteil. Damals schwor er, sich für seinen Sohn zu ändern: er würde da sein, er würde zuhören. Aber dann entwickelte Clark diese erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten und seine noblen Absichten wichen Angst. Angst, dass Leute es bemerkten und ihnen Clark wegnehmen könnten. Angst, dass Männer wie Luthor Clark für sich und ihre Zwecke ausbeuten könnten und das ist sogar schon passiert, mit Phalen. Ihm wurde eiskalt, wenn er daran dachte, dass es wieder geschehen könnte.

Seine Angst hatte ihn zuweilen unvernünftig werden lassen. Er hatte Clark verboten Sport zu treiben, aus Angst sein Sohn könne im Eifer des Spiels unvorsichtig werden. Dann hatte Clark vorübergehend seine Fähigkeiten verloren und konnte nun endlich spielen. Ihm wurde bange als er sich daran erinnerte, wie viel Spaß sein Sohn bei einem einfachen Basketballspiel gehabt hatte. Er hatte Clark so viel in seinem Leben versagt und zwar nur wegen seiner verdammten Angst. Sein Misstrauen und seine Angst bezüglich der Luthors reichten sogar so weit, dass er versucht hatte Clark die Freundschaft zu Lex zu verbieten. Der Gedanke Lionel Luthor könnte von Clarks Einzigartigkeit erfahren, erzeugte erneuten Brechreiz bei ihm.

Jonathan lehnte an der Felswand, seinen bewusstlosen Sohn an seiner Brust wiegend. Seine Arme zitterten noch immer aus Angst und Nachwirkung und er dachte an Clarks unbezähmbaren Willen und dessen Wunsch, jedem mit seinen Kräften helfen zu wollen, der es brauchte.

*_Ich hätte ihn dazu gezwungen sich zu verstecken obwohl er doch nur helfen will. Ich würde ihn vor der Welt beschützen obwohl er nur ein normales Leben führen will. Clark sagt immer er würde es verstehen und doch bricht es ihm das Herz immer nur zusehen zu müssen…ich verdiene ihn nicht.*_

„Oh Clark!", ohne es zu merken verwandelten sich seine Gedanken in Wörter. „Erkennst du denn nicht, dass ich dich nur beschützen will? Du bist das Wichtigste in unserem Leben und wenn wir dich verlieren sollten…Ich wüsste nicht wie deine Mutter und ich weitermachen könnten. Alles andere wäre bedeutungslos. Das weißt du doch, oder? Die Farm, das Haus, nichts hätte mehr Bedeutung ohne dich.", flüsterte Jonathan und sein Atem streifte Clarks Haar. Jetzt konnte er Clarks ungewöhnliche Hitze spüren und ein weiteres Flüstern schwebte durch die Höhle. „Bitte, Gott, lass meinen Sohn leben."

###########################

Martha raste auf der Straße zum südlichen Weideland und hinter ihr wehte ihr rotes Haar wie eine Fahne. Der Weg war nach dem Regen erstaunlich griffig und sie gab der kraftvollen Maschine soviel Stoff wie sie wagte. Es war schon einige Zeit vergangen seit sie mit der große Harley gefahren ist und noch mehr bevor sie sich entschieden hatte es zu versuchen. Dennoch gab sie Vollgas, denn ihre Angst wog jeden Gedanken an Gefahr und Geschwindigkeit auf. Die grünen Felder flogen an beiden Seiten vorüber, aber sie war nur beunruhigt über das, was vor ihr lag.

„Bitte lass es einen Irrtum sein. Bitte lass mich Unrecht haben.", immer wiederholte sie dieses Mantra während der Wind um ihre Ohren pfiff. Endlich erblickte sie den Truck vor sich und bremste ab.

###########################

„Jonathan!"

In seinem Traum lag er neben Martha auf der Hängematte, sie lachten über einen dummen Witz, den er ihr erzählte, zufrieden zusammen zu sein und sich in den Armen zu halten. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie nachmittags faul herumlagen, aber da die Arbeit erledigt war und Clark ein Schläfchen hielt, hatten sie sich entschieden den Moment zu nutzen und einfach sie selbst zu sein.

„Jonathan! Clark!"

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn. Warum sollte ihn Martha rufen? Sie saß doch neben ihm. Und warum war sie so panisch? Irgendetwas muss passiert sein, aber sein Gehirn wollte den friedlichen Traum nicht so einfach aufgeben.

„Jonathan! Antworte! Um Himmels Willen, antworte doch!"

Die Sorge in ihrer Stimme kam schließlich bis zu ihm durch und er schrak auf. Er blinzelte, überrascht dass es so dunkel war und plötzlich überfluteten ihn die Ereignisse des Tages. Er verließ seinen Platz hinter Clark und stand auf, sich mit einer Hand an der Wand festhaltend, sodass er sein Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Er musste sie aufhalten, ehe sie noch näher kam!

„Martha!" schrie er. "Halt! Bleib wo du bist! Bewege dich nicht!"

„Jonathan?" Martha suchte das Feld ab. Sie hörte ihn, aber sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. „Wo bist du? Ich sehe dich nicht."

„Wir sind irgendwo zwischen Truck und Traktor…in einer Art Höhle."

„Ist Clark bei dir?" Es folgte eine Pause und die Stille ließ Marthas Herz wild schlagen.

„Ja, er ist hier."

Auch auf die Entfernung hin und über den starken Wind hinaus konnte sie den Bruch in der Stimme ihres Mannes hören. „Jonathan, ist alles in Ordnung?", wieder nur Schweigen.

Jonathan legte seine müde Hand auf seine Stirn, wie sollte er es ihr sagen? Wie konnte er ihr sagen, dass ihr unverletzbarer Sohn bewusstlos war und wahrscheinlich unter der Erde, die sie so lange gestützt und ernährte hatte sterben wird?

„Jonathan!"

Er konnte sie näher kommen hören. „Warte, Martha! Clark ist…Martha, die ganze Höhle ist mit Meteoritensteinen übersäht und er ist verletzt."

Martha hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und musste ums Gleichgewicht kämpfen, als sie die Erinnerung an ihren Traum überkam. Sie konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Sie musste jetzt ruhig bleiben. Sie musste ihren Sohn retten.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte sie und sah sich um. Das lange Gras bewegte sich in der sanften Briese wie Wellen. Martha blinzelte und folgte dem Weg vom Traktor zum geparkten Truck. Dann fiel ihr eine geringfügige Veränderung in der Landschaft etwa 18 Meter vor ihr auf. „Ich glaube ich sehe es."

Jonathan hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken und zögerte nicht. „Ich möchte, dass du das Seil von der Ladefläche holst. Wenn du dir sicher bist wo wir sind, fahr mit dem Truck etwa fünf Meter heran und mach das Seil an der vorderen Stoßstange fest. Dann kriechst du an den Rand des Lochs und wirfst das Seil runter. Ich binde dann einen Knoten und du kannst uns raufziehen. Alles klar?"

Martha nickte und war schon dabei den Truck in die richtige Position zu bringen. „Alles klar. Ich bin gleich da."

In der Höhle waren alle Geräusche verstärkt und so konnte Jonathan seine Frau zum Truck laufen hören. Er hörte wie das Auto ansprang und das Rumoren des Getriebes als sie losfuhr und langsam vorwärts kroch. Er hörte, wie das Gras unter den dicken Rädern zerbrach als sie näher kam. Er hörte genau wann sie das Auto auf Parken schaltete und es laufen ließ während sie das Seil an der Frontstoßstange festband. Das Stroh raschelte als sie sich dem Loch näherte. Er konnte fast sehen, wie es sich wiegt wenn sie daran vorbeigeht. Dann wurde das Gras, was sie vollständig versteckt hatte zur Seite gedrückt und aus Gottes Himmel sah ein Engel auf ihn hinab.

###########################

Marthas Hände waren nie schneller gewesen. Sie band den Seemannsknoten in Rekordzeit, Gott sei Dank erinnerte sie sich an ihr Pfadfindertraining. Das Ende des Seils steckte sie in die Gürtelschlaufen ihrer kurzen Hose und kroch auf ihrem Bauch zum Verlies von Mann und Sohn. Das dichte Gras machte es fast unmöglich etwas zu erkennen, weswegen sie sich mit ihren Händen vorantastete. Nach einer Weile fassten ihre Hände Luft und sie schob das Grass zur Seite. Als sie direkt in die Höhle hinuntersah, war ihr, als ob sie geradewegs in die Tiefen ihrer persönlichen Hölle blickte.

Jonathan stand in der Mitte des Lochs, sein blondes Haar war mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt und Martha konnte den Schnitt sehen, der an der Seite seines Kopfes entlanglief. Seine Sachen waren mit Schlamm und Dreck verschmiert, und einigen anderen, dunkleren Flecken, deren Ursprung sie nicht sofort ergründen wollte. Unsicherheit lag in seinem Gesicht und Müdigkeit und Schmerz zeichneten sich um seine beunruhigten Augen ab.

„Wo ist Clark?" fragte sie, ihre Angst nicht länger unterdrücken könnend.

Jonathan sagte nichts, nur sein Blick wechselte zwischen ihrem Gesicht und einer Stelle auf dem Boden hin und her. Als Martha seinem Blick folgte, konnte sie den Schrei nicht länger unterdrücken.

Direkt unter ihr befand sich ihr Sohn. Er lag auf dem Rücken, sein linkes Hosenbein war entfernt worden und so konnte sie die offene, schwarze Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel erkennen. Sein T-Shirt, das noch so weiß war, als er es am Morgen getragen hatte, war nun durch den Schmutz und das Blut ganz schwarz. Sie sah die tiefen Schnitte auf seiner Brust, die er sich während des Falls zugezogen hatte. Normalerweise war seine Haut hell, aber jetzt war sie unglaublich blass, was die Veilchen auf seinem hübschen Gesicht umso mehr hervorhoben. Auch sein mühsames Atmen konnte sie hören.

„Ein Stück Meteor steckt in seinem Knochen fest. Ich hab's nicht rausbekommen. Ich glaube…", und für einen kurzen Moment fiel Jonathans Gesicht in sich zusammen, bis wieder die Ruhe, an der er den ganzen Nachmittag gearbeitet hatte, die Kontrolle übernahm. „Ich glaube, dass es ihn umbringt. Wir müssen ihn nach Hause bringen und das Ding entfernen bevor es zu…wir müssen uns beeilen."

Martha nickte und wischte sich hastig die bedrohlichen Tränen weg. *_Jetzt ist keine Zeit zum Weinen, Martha Kent*, sagte sie sich stur. *_Du wirst dich zusammenreißen_.* Dann ließ sie das Seil zu ihrem Mann runter und sah zu wie er eine Art Schlaufe daraus knotete. Sie schreckte zurück als er sie über Clarks verletztes Bein zog und sie schluckte weitere Tränen herunter, als ihr Sohn vor Schmerzen stöhnte. Martha hörte wie Jonathan mit ihm sprach, beruhigende Worte, und sie hoffte dass er sie hören konnte. Indem er Clark fest an sich drückte stand Jonathan auf und Martha wusste, dass sie handeln musste._

Jonathan lauschte wie Martha durch das Gras zurück kroch. Danach bewegte sich der Truck und er und Clark schwebten über dem Boden. Zentimeter um qualvollen Zentimeter erhoben sie sich in die Luft als Martha den Truck wegfuhr. Mit einer Hand hielt er Clark fest und mit der anderen umfasste er das Seil. Clark stöhnte und seine Augen begannen sich unruhig hin und her zu bewegen. „Halt durch, Junge, wir haben's fast geschafft." Diesen zusichernden Satz wiederholte er immer wieder. Auf einmal waren sie in gleicher Höhe mit dem Grass und glitten der untergehenden Kansassonne entgegen.


	5. Kapitel 5

**_KAPITEL 5_**

****

Der alte Pick Up sprang über das südliche Feld und bahnte sich so den kürzesten Weg nach Hause. Während Martha sich bemühte so wenig Schlaglöcher wie möglich zu erwischen, versuchte Jonathan seinen Sohn so gut wie möglich vor dem harten Boden zu schützen. Jonathan Kent bedauerte vieles, aber in diesem Moment hätte er sich selbst treten können, weil er Clark gezwungen hatte Lex Luthors neuen Wagen zurückzugeben; die neuen Stoßdämpfer wären jetzt sehr nützlich. Hätte er es damals gewusst, dann hätte er vielleicht seinen verdammten Stolz runtergeschluckt und Clark das Ding behalten lassen.

Im vorderen Teil des Pick Up war Martha verzweifelt dabei ihre Gedanken für die folgenden Aufgaben zu ordnen. „Ich brauche Nadel und Faden um die Schnitte zu nähen", murmelte sie und wich wegen einem Schlagloch zur Seite aus. „Vielleicht sollte ich sie auch einfach offen lassen, normalerweise heilt Clark allein sobald keine dieser Steine in der Nähe waren. Wenn sie sich zu schließen beginnen weiß ich, dass sein Zustand sich verbessert. Ich brauche etwas Antibiotikum und muss den Dreck irgendwie auswaschen." Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein und sie rief laut aus der Heckscheibe: „Jonathan!". Ihre Stimme war kaum über dem heftigen Wind zu hören. „Wenn wir zu Hause sind müssen wir Clark in das obere Badezimmer bringen. Ich möchte seine Wunden säubern ehe wir irgendwas unternehmen."

Auf der Ladefläche zog Jonathan seinen Sohn in eine sichere Position an seinen Körper, nachdem Clark weiter stöhnte und rief seiner Frau zu: „Ich denke nicht, dass wir ihn so weit tragen können", antwortete er ehrlich. Er war erschöpft und der Gedanke daran Clarks schweren Körper die Treppe hinaufzutragen war zu viel für ihn.

„Aber wir müssen", brüllte seine Frau. „Außerdem, sobald wir die Scherbe aus seinem Bein gezogen haben…", sie schluckte krampfartig ehe sie weitersprach, „wird es bestimmt bluten. Viel."

„Aber er wird sich doch erholen sobald wir den Splitter entfernt haben, richtig? Es ging ihm immer besser wenn er von den Steinen weg war."

Jonathans Stimme trug all ihre Hoffnungen in sich und dennoch zweifelte Martha daran, dass es so einfach werden würde. Das Gift strömte zügellos durch Clarks Körper und egal wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass es anders wäre, so änderte das die Fakten nicht. Das einzige was sie mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass ihr Sohn todkrank war und sie sich nicht sicher war ob sie ihn retten konnte.

###########################

Clark stöhnte jedes Mal wenn der Pick Up über die Fahrrinnen in der Straße holperte. Er hörte jemanden ermutigende Worte murmeln, aber er konnte sich nicht auf sie konzentrieren. Das Getöse in seinem Kopf war zu laut. Er fühlte etwas um ihn, dass ihn hielt und er lehnte sich an die Wärme an seinem Rücken.

Clark war so kalt, er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals geschwitzt oder gefroren zu haben und heute hatte er gleich beides erlebt. In dem Teil seines Gehirns, dass noch halbwegs funktionierte konnte er sich nicht entscheiden was schlimmer war – die kochende Hitze in der Sonne, die seine Haut verbrennt oder die eisige Kälte, die ihn unkontrollierbar zittern ließ. Leider lag der Bruchteil in ihm, der sich mit dieser Frage hätte auseinandersetzen können tief unter Schmerzen, Kälte und Angst vergraben, denn diese Dinge beherrschten seinen wachen Verstand.

Jonathan fühlte wie sein Sohn trotz heißer Sonne fror, „Halt durch, Clark", flüsterte er in sein Ohr. „Wir sind fasst zu Hause. Halt einfach noch ein bisschen durch, und ehe du es bemerkst werden deine Mom und ich alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben."

„Dad!", Clark rief nach seinem Vater, seine Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren wider doch er konnte nicht durch die Wände sehen, die sich immer enger um ihn zogen.

Clarks Schrei war auch über dem Brausen des Windes zu hören und Jonathan drückte ihn noch fester an sich und flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Ich bin hier, Junge."

Clark streckte seine Hand aus um sich einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit zu bahnen. „Dad, wach auf, Dad. Ich brauche dich." Er wusste dass sein Vater hier irgendwo war, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Unerwartet machte die Nacht einem blendenden, brennenden Licht platz. Grünes Licht durchbohrte seine Knochen und zehrte an seinen Nerven. Clark fühlte, wie sich seine Haut vom Körper zu schälen begann als das grüne Licht heller pulsierte. „Dad!", wie wild riss er an den Steinen um ihn, seine Finger bluteten und er spürte wie sein entblößtes Fleisch die ihn umschließenden Wände entlangschliff. „Dad! Hilf mir!"

*_Er träumt.*, sagte sich Jonathan als Clark sich in seiner Position schwach von einer zur andern Seite wälzte. Das Wort ‚halluzinieren' schwebte am Rande seines Verstandes, wurde aber nicht hereingelassen. „Ich bin hier, Junge. Ich bin genau hier." Das zumindest sprach er aus, aber sein Herz sagte ihm etwas ganz anderes. *__Er stirbt. Er stirbt.* Mit jedem Herzschlag konnte er die Worte klar und deutlich hören, so als ob ihn jemand anschrie._

In diesem Moment wollte Jonathan mit ihm reden, ihm sagen wie sehr er ihn liebte und bewunderte. Er wollte, dass Clark weiß wie stolz er auf ihn und darauf war, ihn ‚Sohn' zu nennen. Indessen wurden sie langsamer und das Haus kam näher, also hielt er ihn einfach fest und bereitete seinen müden Körper auf die kommende Aufgabe vor während Martha vor der Tür parkte.

###########################

Es hatte sich als leichter herausgestellt Clark nach oben zu bringen als sie gedacht hatten. In seinem halbwachen Zustand konnte er sie etwas unterstützen und im Team manövrierten sie ihn in die Badewanne. Mit ihren scharfen Nähscheren entfernte Martha Clarks übrige Sachen und erst als er nackt vor ihr lag begannen ihre Hände zu zitterten.

Von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckten ihn tiefschwarze Blutergüsse, Dreck und Blut markierten die Stellen an denen er sich während des Sturzes an den Steinen geschnitten hatte. Aus den langen, klaffenden Rissen auf seiner Brust, genau wie aus der tiefen Wunde am Bein tropfte seicht Blut, geradeso als ob der Körper die kostbare Flüssigkeit nur widerwillig hergab. Graugrüne, geschwollene Adern hoben sich von Clarks blasser Haut ab und zeigten so stumm auf die Fakten: er war vielleicht Jonathan und Martha Kents Sohn im Herzen und im Geist, aber er war nicht wie sie – oder von der Erde.

„Ist das Wasser warm genug?"

Jonathan riss seine Gedanken vom Wasser, dass neben Clarks Füße in die Wanne lief und drehte sich zu seiner Frau um: „Was? Hast du was gesagt?"

Martha räusperte sich und schluckte ein paar Mal, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass sie geflüstert hatte. „Ist das Wasser warm genug?", wiederholte sie.

„Ich glaube schon. Es hat etwa Lufttemperatur, so wolltest du's doch, oder?"

Sie nickte und lächelte und nahm dann den freibeweglichen Duscharm von ihrem Mann. „Ich hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sich das mal als so nützlich erweisen würde", bemerkte sie und fing an vorsichtig den Dreck von Clarks Haut zu waschen. Sie hatten den Duschkopf gekauft nachdem sie Clark adoptiert hatten. So war es leichter das überschwängliche Kind zu baden und während er aufwuchs hatte sich die Investition überaus gut bewährt. 

„Ich weiß, aber ich wünschte dazu wäre es nie gekommen."

Wärme. Wasser. Clark konnte es seinen Körper entlanglaufen fühlen und sein Verstand fand etwas Greifbares in der Dunkelheit. Eine alte Erinnerung sprudelte zur Oberfläche seines Gehirns und er war wieder elf Jahre alt.

###########################

Es war ein trockener Winter und ein noch trockenerer Frühling gewesen. Die Sommerhitze lag schwer auf dem Kernland und Staub hing wie eine undurchdringbare Schicht über den Straßen und Feldern. Clark kam es so vor, als ob die ganze Welt ausgetrocknet worden war und nichts je wieder ergrünen würde. Donner grollte in der Abendluft, aber bis jetzt war noch kein Tropfen vom blau-schwarzen Himmel gefallen. Er stand im Garten und blickte nach oben, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er wollte dass es regnet wenn er sie wieder öffnete.

„Mom, es regnet!"

„Clark, komm ins Haus, du wirst ganz nass."

„Aber Mom, es fühlt sich so gut an."

„Es kommt Wind auf, Clark, komm rein bevor du dich erkältest."

Und wie auf Befehl umwirbelte ihn eine starke Briese und der warme Regen wurde kalt.

###########################

Wasser rann über ihn, floss in seine aufgeplatzte Haut und reinigte sie. Sanfte Hände wuschen den Dreck ab und trotzdem tat es weh, aber es war ein anderer Schmerz, ein Schmerz der im Herzen Trost spendete.

Als der Schmutz weggewaschen war wurde Clarks Blässe noch sichtbarer im Vergleich zur Emaillewanne. Marthas Lächeln verschwand als Clark leicht zitterte. Sie wärmte das Wasser etwas auf, sie wusste, dass er durch das Fieber fror, aber sie wusste auch, dass sie das Wasser nicht zu heiß machen durfte um keinen weiteren Anstieg zu riskieren. Zumindest war das die Theorie. Martha lachte fast laut über diesen Gedanken, sie glaubte kaum, dass die Forscher daran dächten wenn sie Clark vor sich hätten.

„Jonathan, könntest du weitermachen, damit ich die restlichen Sachen hohlen kann?"

Sie sah ihm nicht direkt in die Augen, aber er wusste von welchen Sachen sie sprach: Nadel, Faden, Schere, Verbände. *_Zange_*, plötzlich hatte er dieses intensive Bild von der silbernen Zange, die in der furchtbaren Stelle an Clarks Bein herumsuchte vor sich und musste eindringlich gegen den Brechreiz ankämpfen, der sich in ihm breit machte.

„Jonathan?"

„Sicher, kein Problem, mach du nur weiter." Um zu zeigen dass er ihre Frage verstanden hatte lächelte er knapp und hob einen Waschlappen auf. „Fast wie früher, huh?"

Martha lächelte genauso angespannt zurück. „Ja!", dann bückte sie sich und küsste ihn, es war ein harter Kuss, voll von Verzweiflung und Hoffnung. „Ich bin gleich zurück", versprach sie.

Jonathan seifte den dicken Frotteelappen ein und nahm sich eine von Clarks schlaffen Händen vor.

###########################

„Halt einfach still, Clark. Ich weiß dass du nicht gerne badest, aber es muss sein."

Clarks leuchtend blau-graue Augen wandten sich an seinen Vater: „Warum, Daddy?"

„Weil du nicht die ganze Zeit schmutzig rumlaufen kannst", begründete es Jonathan und versuchte dabei nicht über Clarks offensichtliches Missfallen zu lachen.

„Wieso? Ich bin gern schmutzig."

Hinter der Tür stand Martha Kent und lauschte, sie musste eine Hand auf ihren Mund pressen um ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Das glaub ich dir, Clark, aber deine Mutter mag keinen Dreck auf ihren frischen Laken und deshalb hat sie gesagt, dass du ein Bad nehmen sollst bevor du ins Bett gehst."

Der quengelnde Sechsjährige wurde still und dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Jonathan nutzte diesen ruhigen Moment aus und überfiel Clarks Haare aus dem Hinterhalt heraus. Er konnte gar nicht erwarten was seinem vorlauten Sohn als nächsten einfallen würde. Lange musste er nicht darauf warten. Clarks Gesicht hellte sich auf und er blickte wieder seinen Vater an: „Dann werde ich einfach nicht ins Bett gehen. Ich werde für immer wach bleiben und dann werden Mamas Laken auch nicht dreckig", meldete er stolz.

Jonathan lachte, er konnte nicht umhin. „Netter Versuch, Schlauberger, aber du wirst ein Bad nehmen."

Daraufhin verdunkelten sich Clarks Augen aus Enttäuschung heraus: „Aber Daddy, ich bin überhaupt…*_gähn_*…nicht müde."

„Das weiß ich, Junge", bemitleidete ihn Jonathan während er das Shampoo aus den dicken schwarzen Locken spülte, „aber Regeln sind nun mal Regeln und die sagen, dass es Bettzeit ist."

„Wer macht die Regeln?" wollte Clark wissen.

Jonathan grinste verschmitzt und hob seine Stimme: „Deine Mutter natürlich."

###########################

„Ich glaube ich hab' alles." Marthas Stimme durchdrang Jonathans umherwandernde Gedanken. Er schloss seine Augen um die Tränen vom Fallen abzuhalten. Er musste für sie jetzt stark sein, nicht sentimental. Er drehte sich zum Sprechen zu ihr um und erkannte, dass sie neben ihm stand. In ihren Augen konnte er sehen, dass sie seine Schwäche bemerkt hatte und in diesem Moment wollte er vor ihren Füßen zerfallen und sich der Kraft, die ihn so lange aufrecht hielt ergeben.

Martha legte die Sachen, die sie bei sich trug zur Seite und zog ihren Mann fest an sich. Es war ihr egal, dass sich seine Hände nass an ihrem Rücken und seine Tränen nass an ihrer Brust anfühlten. Sie wusste, dass sie beide diesen Moment brauchten ehe sie weitermachen konnten. Sie mussten sich nochmals klarmachen, dass sie beide zusammen da drin steckten, ganzgleich was passierte.

Egal wie hart die Zeiten waren oder die Not, die mit dem Farmleben einhergingen, sie hatten sich immer gegenseitig unterstützt. Viele andere Paare konnten den Kurs nicht halten, aber sie kämpften dafür. Ihre Bindung war stark – stärker als Tornados, stärker als Trockenzeiten, stärker als Hochwasser oder Schulden und magere Zeiten. Sie war sogar stärker als der Stahl, aus dem ihr Sohn gemacht war. So oft hatten sie sich daran festgehalten – an einer Umarmung und der stummen Bestätigung ihrer gegenseitigen Liebe.

Wie aufs Stichwort, floss Kraft wo zuvor keine mehr war und sie konnten sie durch ihre Adern pulsieren fühlen, was sie vom Rand wegbrachte. Als sie wieder stark waren, lösten sie ihre Umarmung. Blicke trafen sich und Töne wurden ohne verwirrende Worte gesprochen.

„Fertig?", fragte Martha und wischte sachte die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen ihres Liebsten.

„Nein, aber lass uns trotzdem weitermachen."

Der Anschein eines Lächelns entstand an den Rändern seines Mundes, eine Geste, die sie erwiderte. „Ich liebe dich, Jonathan Kent."

„Ich liebe dich, Martha Kent."


	6. Kapitel 6

**_KAPITEL 6_**

****

„Ich frage mich, ob sich Sterben so anfühlt?"

Der Gedanke war seltsam klar und besonders stechend in dem dicken Dunst, der sein Bewusstsein erstickte. Die Schmerzen, die ihn über Stunden geplagt hatten, oder war es für immer gewesen, sind jetzt dumpfer geworden, fast nicht vorhanden und andere Dinge nahmen ihren Platz ein. Zum Beispiel konnte er das Blut schwerfällig durch seine Adern fließen fühlen, wie Sandstein durch ein Rohr. Es war ein merkwürdiges, unwirkliches Gefühl und überhaupt nicht angenehm. In der Tat war es Clark, als ob er sich in Superzeitlupe bewegen würde, so wie in den Footballspielen, die er sich gern sonntags mit seinem Vater ansah. Nicht, dass er besonders gerne Football im Fernsehen sah, er verbrachte nur gern Zeit zusammen mit seinem Vater, wenn sie nichts zu tun hatten oder irgendwo hin mussten. Seine Mutter ließ sie bei so was immer allein, sie machte in der Zeit einen Korbvoll ihrer Supernachos und verschwand, den andern sich selbst überlassend.

„Ich vermisse das", dachte Clark. Und dann wollte er lachen, er fand es extrem amüsant, dass seine letzten Gedanken nicht Lana oder Chloe galten und noch nicht mal Lex, sondern im Fernsehen übertragener Sportsendungen und Chips.

Ohne Vorwarnung, flammten die Schmerzen, die verblasst waren von neuem auf. Clarks Verstand schrie, als er seinen erschöpften Körper zwang sich zu bewegen; sich von den Schmerzen fortzubewegen, fort von dem Feuer, dass an seinem Bein entlang, auf und ab, brannte und sich auf seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Halt ihn ruhig, Jonathan!", schrie Martha und übertönte so die heiseren Schreie ihres Sohnes. Sie waren sich einig, dass Jonathans Gewicht am besten geeignet war um Clark stillzuhalten falls er unruhig werden sollte während sie arbeiteten. Und sie wusste auch, dass ihr Mann nicht in der Lage war, die Scherbe zu entfernen. Sie war es zwar auch nicht, um ehrlich zu sein, aber es gab nicht gerade viele Möglichkeiten.

Jonathan antwortete seiner Frau nicht, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Clark in der Wanne ruhig zu halten. „Ich hab unterschätzt, wie viel Kraft er noch hat", keuchte er, sich selbst genauso wie Martha zu. „Kannst du es sehen?"

Martha sah auf Clarks geschwollenes Bein und auf die in seinem Fleisch vergrabene Zange. Das Bruchstück war leicht zu erkennen. Obwohl es nicht so hell glühte, wie diese verdammten Dinger es normalerweise in Clarks Nähe taten, war es immer noch hell genug um es sehen zu können. Und es erleuchtete das geronnene Blut um sich herum mit einem blassen grünlichen Schatten. Sie hatte gerade das Meteorstück zu fassen bekommen als Clark sich bewegte und sie so den lockeren Griff um den glatten Stein verlor.

Nun versuchte sie die scharfen Enden der Zange inmitten des Blutes und Gewebes zu lokalisieren, um es vielleicht ein zweites Mal zu versuchen, aber dazu musste Clark still liegen bleiben. Schließlich brachte Jonathan ihren Sohn in eine bessere Position und sie begann den Prozess von neuem. Martha fluchte, denn sie konnte das Fleisch durch die Griffe der silbernen Nadelkopfzange spüren. „Ich hoffe ich muss so etwas nie wieder tun", dachte sie als sie einen dicken Muskelstrang beiseite schob. Unter ihren Fingern zuckte Clarks Bein und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, als sie die dünnen Spitzen auf der Scherbe positionierte. „Wir haben's gleich geschafft, Liebling", flüsterte sie ihm in der sanften, singenden Stimme zu, die sie immer benutzt hatte, als Clark noch klein war und er Albträume gehabt hatte. „Mama ist fast fertig. Du musst nur noch ein paar Minuten länger stillhalten."

„Mama?", krächzte Clark. „Mama! Mach, dass es aufhört! Es tut weh!"

„Oh Gott, hilf mir", schluchzte Martha als sie ihren Halt um die Zange verstärkte. „Es wird alles wieder gut werden, Clark. Halt nur noch für ein paar Minuten durch, Baby." Mit zitternden Händen, schaukelte sie den Stein in der Wiege, bestehend aus Clarks Knochen, sanft vor und zurück Er lockerte sich leicht als sie versuchte ihn so weit loszumachen, dass sie ihn herausziehen konnte. Sie versuchte ihr Bestes Clarks Schreie und schwache Bewegungen zu ignorieren und sich auf das kleine Stück aus dem All, was zwischen den Zangenarmen eingeklemmt war zu konzentrieren. Aber ihr Bestes war nicht gut genug. Seine heiseren Schreie durchdrangen ihre Konzentration wie ein Skalpell Haut.

Am Ende konnte sie es nicht länger ertragen und gab dem Stein einen kräftigen, schnellen Ruck. Ein lauter Schrei, ein weicher Knall, nachdem sie rückwärts fiel. Als ihr Rücken auf den Boden schlug, löste sich der schmerzhafte Halt um die Zange und sie kullerte fort und hinterließ eine rote Spur auf den strahlendweißen Fliesen. Martha kroch ihr so schnell nach wie sie konnte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das Bruchstück erwischt hatte. Neben der Toilette glühte etwas kleines Blutiges, das sie aufhob. Sie nahm sich Zeit zu prüfen ob keine Stücke an den Ecken fehlten.

„Martha!", Jonathan schrie seine Frau an obwohl sie nur wenige Schritte entfernt war. Er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte Angst, denn genau wie sie es vorhergesagt hatte, begann die Wunde zu bluten nachdem die Scherbe entfernt worden war. Stark. Und ihm war als ob ein ganzer Fluss aus dem Bein seines Sohen schoss. „Martha komm sofort her!"

Martha vernahm die Panik in der Stimme ihres Mannes, aber sie musste sich vergewissern, dass der Splitter intakt war. „In einer Sekunde, Jonathan, ich muss dass überprüfen." Zu diesem Zweck rieb sie das blutverschmierte Stück an ihrem Shirt sauber und betrachtete es an den Kanten besonders gründlich. Der grässliche Stein war heil. Mit einem Schluchzer der Erleichterung, warf sie ihn in die Bleikiste, die sie für solche Notfälle zur Hand hatten und knallte den Deckel zu. Danach kroch sie zur Wanne hinüber.

„Oh Gott", keucht sie. Den Lebenssaft ihres Sohnes den Abfluss runter laufen zusehen ließ sie stutzen, mehr als sie erwartet hatten. „Kannst du sein Bein hochhalten?" Martha sah Jonathan an wie er so halb über Clark lag. „Hat er sich genug beruhigt, sodass du ihn loslassen kannst?!

Jonathan nickte und ließ Clarks Oberkörper los. Dieser stöhnte daraufhin und sein Kopf rollte am Badewannenrand hin und her. „Mama", wisperte er. „Mach, dass es aufhört, bitte mach, dass es aufhört."

###########################

Er hörte wie seine Mutter seinen Namen rief.

„Amana!", jammerte er.

In der Tür erschien die gepflegte Gestalt seiner Mutter und er rann auf sie zu, seinen rechten Arm an seinen kleinen Körper gedrückt während Tränen sein Gesicht herunterströmten.

„Ashay, was ist passiert?"

Seine Mutter kniete sich neben ihn und nahm den am Teppich aufgeschürften Arm in ihre weichen Hände. Sie untersuchte ihn für einen Moment. „Wie hast du das denn wieder angestellt, Ashay? Bist du wieder die Geländer runtergerutscht?"

Clark nickte, Tränen füllten seinen grauen Augen bis zum Rand. „Es tut weh, Amana. Mach, dass es aufhört."

„Ich mache einfach das hier", sie lächelte als sie das Spray aus ihrer Tasche holte. Sie hatte ihn weinen gehört und irgendwie gedacht, dass sie es vielleicht brauchen könnte. Der Junge gab einen übertriebenen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich als das kühle Spray die Schmerzen auf seiner rauen Haut verminderte. Er hatte das Krypton-Meerschweinchen gejagt, das ihm sein Vater zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und ist dabei über den Teppich am Geländer gestolpert. In der Hoffnung das Schlittern zu stoppen hatte er seine Arme nach vorne geworfen, aber nun war ein Arm von der Anstrengung ganz wund und rot. 

„Ist es jetzt besser?" fragte ihn seine Mutter. 

Clark grinste sie an und nickte. „Ja, Amana. Danke." Dann verbeugte er sich. Viele Male hatte er seinen Vater dabei gesehen und in seinem zwei Jahre alten Verstand kam es ihm sehr erwachsen vor.

Zu seinem Staunen und zur Freude seiner Mutter nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme und wirbelte ihn so schnell durch die Luft, bis der ganze Raum sich drehte. „Oh, Kal-El! Ich liebe dich!"

Nun lachte Clark ebenfalls und klammerte sich an ihr fest, indem er seine dicken Finger in den Haaren seiner Mutter vergrub. Es spielte für ihn keine Rolle, dass sie die falsche Haarfarbe hatte oder, dass der Ort in seinem Traum nicht sein Haus war. Er war noch nicht mal beunruhigt, dass sie ihn anders nannte. Alles was für ihn zählte war, dass er hier sicher war und es keine Schmerzen gab.

###########################

Martha wickelte die langen Streifen, die sie aus alten Laken gemacht hatte sorgfältig um das T-Shirt, dass sie als Verband benutzt hatte. Dadurch dass Jonathan Clarks Bein hielt, konnte sie die Bandage gut abrollen und die Wunde fest verbinden, aber nicht so fest um das Blut am Fließen zu hindern. *_Das wenige dass er noch hat* Der Gedanke kam ihr ungebeten und sie verbannte ihn durch einen mentalen Schrei, der ihrem Unterbewusstsein sagte die Klappe zu halten._

Clark stöhnte als sie die Stränge verknotete um so die Verbände festzumachen.

„Eb shayte, Amana. Dyun eb alte."

Marthas Hände hielten inne. Sie starrte ihren Sohn an. Sie war sich bewusst, dass auch Jonathan ihn fixierte und den geflüsterten Worten lauschte, die das Badezimmer erfüllten. Wörter wie diese hatten sie schon vorher gehört, aber vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit. Als er zu ihnen kam, hatte Clark fast für zwei Monate nicht gesprochen. Und als er dann anfing zu reden, sprach er Englisch. In seinen Träumen jedoch, murmelte er oft in fremden Sprachen, die von entfernten Galaxien und unerreichbaren Planeten stammten. Während vieler Nächte hatte Martha an seinem Bett gesessen und ihn aus Albträumen getröstet, die er mit Worten nicht erklären konnte. Diese Worte nach so vielen Jahren zu hören zerrte an ihrem Herz und sie fragte sich, wie weit weg ihr Sohn vielleicht schon war.

„Jonathan…"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Martha. Mach einfach weiter."

Marthas Blick bewegte sich von ihrem Sohn zu ihrem Mann. Die himmelblauen Augen waren ein ruhiger Hafen für ihre stürmischen Gefühle und letztlich versank sie für ein paar Sekunden in ihnen. Sie atmete tief und beendete ihre Arbeit. Während Jonathan weiterhin Clarks Bein hochhielt, spülte sie das Blut den Ausguss runter. Dann setzten sie ihn auf und hievten ihn aus der Badewanne.

Komischerweise stellte es sich als weitaus schwieriger heraus Clark den Flur runter zu tragen, als ihn zuvor die Treppen hoch zu schleppen. Jonathans Kraft verließ ihn schnell und er stolperte mehr als ein Mal auf dem kurzen Weg in Clarks Zimmer. Als sie endlich das Bett erreichten, setzte er seinen Sohn mit einem lauten Seufzen ab.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte er mit offensichtlicher Erschöpfung in der Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, Martha."

Sie nahm ihren Mann in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. „Es ist OK. Wir sind fertig, ich kann hier weitermachen. Warum nimmst du nicht eine Dusche und ich seh' mir dann deinen Kopf an. Na, wie klingt das? Einverstanden?"

Jonathan blinzelte sie eine Weile an und seufzte dann. „ Eine Dusche hört sich gut an, ich bin dann unten." Er schleppte sich mühsam auf die Füße und steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Unten? Schatz, meinst du, dass du es so weit schaffst?"

Er sah den Flur entlang zum blutigen Badezimmer und schauderte. „Das wird schon geh'n."

Martha sah zu wie er ging, ihre Augen hell, voller Mitgefühl. Sie glaubte auch nicht, dass sie dieses Bad je wieder so wie früher sehen konnte. Aber darüber würde sie später nachdenken, denn jetzt gab es Arbeit. Sie bedeckte die Schnittwunden auf Clarks Brust mit den großen Verbandspolstern, die sie im Medizinschrank gefunden hatte. Dann drückte sie die Enden fest. Sie wollte sichergehen an die Wunden ranzukommen, sodass sie Clarks Fortschritte prüfen konnte. Wenn die Schnitte verheilten, konnte sie sich ziemlich sicher sein, dass Clark sich erholen würde. Falls sie nicht heilten…nun, damit würde sie sich auseinandersetzen wenn es so weit war." 

Als sie fertig war, setzte sich Martha neben ihren Sohn aufs Bett und strich ihm das ebenholzfarbene Haar aus dem blassen Gesicht. Er fühlte sich immer noch heiß an, aber wenigsten quälte ihn der Schüttelfrost nicht länger. Dafür war sie dankbar. Vielleicht bedeutete es, dass sich sein Zustand verbesserte. Ihre Finger folgten dem Gesicht, das sie so sehr liebte. „Du bist so hübsch", sagte sie leise. „Ich würde dir das nie sagen, aber ich denke, dass deine beiden Mädchen Narren sind. Eines Tages werden sie bemerken, was sie verpasst haben. Damit will ich nicht sagen, dass Aussehen alles ist, denn das ist es nicht. Ich sage nur, dass…du was Besonderes bist, Clark. Du bist klug und humorvoll und nett. Und wenn Chloe und Lana zu dumm sind, zu verstehen was für ein Fang du bist, haben sie dich nicht verdient. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir dich verdienen." Die Tränen, gegen die sie sich gewehrt hatte begannen schließlich zu fallen. „Oh Clark", schluchzte sie und ihre Brust hob sich mit der Wucht ihrer Emotionen, „Wir lieben dich so. Du musst zu uns zurückkommen. Du musst ganz einfach zu uns zurückkommen!"


	7. Kapitel 7

**_KAPITEL 7_**

****

Jonathan stand unter dem kühlen Wasserstrahl und stützte seine müden Hände an der Wand der Duschkabine ab. Nachdem er Frau und Sohn verlassen hatte, hatte er geweint, doch seine Tränen sind längst von der sanften Kraft des Wassers weggespült worden und nur ein dumpfes Ziehen blieb in seiner Brust zurück, eine beständige Erinnerung an die starken Schluchzer. Jetzt wollte er nur im Wasser stehen und seinen entkräfteten Körper entspannen lassen.

„Gott", fing er leise an, seine Gedanken waren wie gelähmt durch die Verausgabung, „ich weiß, dass ich nicht der Gläubigste bin. Ich habe die Kirche und Gebete nicht immer befürwortet, aber du weißt dass ich Christ bin. Sogar als die Ernte schlecht ausfiel, als sich die Schulden stapelten, und ich dachte wir müssten darin ertrinken, selbst als ich dachte, dass du Martha das Einzige um das sie dich je gebeten hat, verwährst…" Jonathan hielt inne als seine Stimme an den bitteren Erinnerungen erstickte, an die schrecklichen Jahre in denen sich Martha nach einem Kind gesehnt hatte. Er fand es komisch wie sich die alte Wut so schnell wieder an die Oberfläche gedrängt hatte. Dennoch schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können. Er hatte keine Zeit um alten Schmerzen nachzuhängen. Es gab genug neue, auf die er sich konzentrieren musste. Er holte tief Luft, schluckte die Erinnerungen runter und fuhr fort.

„Trotz allem, was du uns in den Weg gestellt hast, habe ich an meinem Glauben festgehalten. Und das ist nicht einfach gewesen. Ich bin nicht wie Martha. Ich kann mich nicht so einfach mit der Idee abfinden, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund passiert. Aber ich schätze, dass ist genau was meine Mutter immer sagte: ‚Hochwasser fließt wieder ab, doch der Glaube besteht.' Und trotz alledem hielt ich am Glauben fest. Und genau deshalb bezweifle ich, dass du Clark zu uns geschickt hast um ihn uns jetzt wegzunehmen." Ohne daran zu denken, hatte er dieses schreckliche Bild vor Augen, das Meteorstück, dass aus Clarks Bein ragte und mit Entsetzen sah er Clarks Blut herausschießen, als Martha die Scherbe herauszog. Woraufhin ihm ein ungebetener Gedanke kam. Einer in dem Clark ihn aus einem Haufen Stroh anlachte, nachdem sie an einem hektischen Tag eine kleine Heuballenschlacht veranstaltet hatten.

„Er ist das einzige, was zwischen mir und einem in Verbitterung verbrachten Leben steht, verbittert wegen all den Dingen, die ich verloren habe, die ich verliere", gestand Jonathan ehrlich. „Und wir brauchen ihn. Ich brauch ihn…", Jonathan seufzte und tauchte mit seinem Gesicht unter das Wasser, und konzentrierte sich auf die Stiche, die das Wasser auf seine Wunde am Kopf ausübte um bei der Sache zu bleiben.

„Allmählich verliere ich die Farm. Ich versuche alles um keinen Pakt mit dem Teufel schließen zu müssen, damit wir etwas zu essen auf dem Tisch haben, denn egal was Clark und Martha denken, wird Lex Luthor letztlich doch wie sein Vater werden. Aber er kann das perfekt bestreiten, Herr. Er kann die schmeichlerischsten Kaufverträge erstellen von denen du je gehört hast und es ist hart immer und immer wieder ‚nein' zu sagen, wenn ich weiß, dass die Zukunft meiner Familie von meinen Entscheidungen abhängt. Und es ist schwer Clark gegenüberzutreten nachdem ich Streit mit ihm hatte. Clark ist so vertrauensvoll, so aufopfernd in seiner Freundschaft. Er ist ein guter Junge, Herr. Und ich möchte den Mann sehen, der aus ihm wird." Er hob seine zitternden Hände an sein Gesicht und vergrub die Fingerknöchel in den Augen, die mit Tränen drohten, von denen er glaubte sie eigentlich schon längst vergossen haben. „Ich habe nie gern um etwas gebettelt, nicht bei der Bank, nicht bei meinem Vater, bei niemand, aber jetzt flehe ich dich an, wenn ich es muss. Rette meinen Sohn. Gib ihn uns zurück." In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich an die Wörter, die seine Mutter benutzte, die er sie jeden Abend an seinem Bett hat sprechen hören. „In Jesus' Namen bete ich. Amen."

Jonathan holte tief und zittrig Luft. Er hatte alles getan was er konnte. „Es liegt jetzt in deinen Händen", murmelte er und rieb sich unter Wasser heftig das Gesicht und sah auf seine eigenen Hände hinab. Es waren kräftige, durch die Arbeit rau gewordene Hände; die Hände eines Farmers, eines Mannes der jeden Tag mit der Erde kämpfte um seine Familie zu ernähren. Er sah sie noch genauer an, so als ob er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er konnte die festen Schwielen sehen, die sich auf seiner Handfläche und seinen Fingern ausbreiteten. Er drehte sie um, studierte die gebräunten Handrücken. Er musterte seine Nägel und lachte kurz und abgehackt. 

Normalerweise, war das die einzige Stelle an der seine Hände weich waren. Martha bestand darauf, denn während raue Hände in vieler Hinsicht erregend waren, so konnten eingerissenen Nägel einem Mädchen richtig wehtun. Wenn er sie intim berührte, konnte sie sich zumindest unnötiges Unbehagen ersparen indem sie sie durch eine wöchentliche Maniküre glatt und kurz hielt. Zuerst hatte er sich gescheut, schließlich gingen Frauen zur Maniküre. „Oder verweichlichte Männer", hatte sie ihm mit einem sexy Lächeln geantwortet, dann hatte sie sich ausgezogen und nur mit Spitzen-BH und Panties bekleidet seine Nägel geschnitten.

Ah! Handpflegeabende. Jonathan lächelte als er an die eine Nacht in der Woche dachte, in der sie sich zurückzogen, nur sie beide. Er würde Clark zehn Dollar geben, ihm mit der Hand einen Wink zeigen und ihm sagen wegzugehen und Spaß zu haben und keinesfalls vor elf nach Hause zu kommen. Clark würde dann erröten und „Gott, Dad" sagen, seine Augen rollen und mit seinen Freunden einen Film schauen oder einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Dann würden Martha und er sich zu ein paar ungestörten Stunden ehelicher Freude niederlassen und sie würde sich um seine Nägel kümmern. Beim Erwachsenwerden hatte er nie gedacht, dass eine Maniküre so sinnlich sein könnte. Wenn sie sie jetzt sehen könnte, bekäme sie einen Anfall.

Tief unter eingerissenen Nägeln verkroch sich Dreck. Die tiefen Linien seiner Hand waren immer noch dunkel von getrocknetem Matsch und, Jonathan schluckte, Clarks Blut. Schlagartig, schien es, als ob jeder Schatten auf seiner Hand zum Blut seines Sohnes wurde und bei dem Gedanken musste er sich ein zweites Mal an diesem Tag übergeben. Er griff nach Waschlappen und Seife und machte das Wasser so heiß wie möglich. Danach fing er mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit an zu schrubben.

###########################

„Wo bin ich?"

Clark dreht sich langsam und versuchte vergebens etwas zu erkennen, irgendetwas. Aber egal wie hart er es versuchte, seine Augen konnten die umliegende Finsternis, die diesen Ort bestimmte nicht durchdringen. Noch nicht mal mit Hilfe seines Röntgenblicks konnte er in der Dunkelheit vorwärts kommen. Geschafft seufzte er und setzte sich hin und zog seine Beine an den Körper und umarmte sie. Clark hatte keine Ahnung wo er war oder wie er dort hingekommen war. Es war, als ob er einfach aus einem Traum aufgewacht war und hier wieder zu sich gekommen war, allein.

„Ich will zu meiner Mom."

Der Gedanke überraschte ihn, so wie es jeden sechzehnjährigen Jungen überrascht hätte. Er hatte vor Langem angefangen sich selbst für unverletzbar anzusehen und die Vorstellung sich in diesem Moment so sehr nach ihrer Stimme zu sehnen ließ seine Augen stechen und Tränen formten sich. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich mit seiner Stirn auf die Knie.

*_Denk nach, Clark. Denk nach. Du musst einen Weg hier raus finden und das kannst du nicht, wenn du so aufgewühlt bist.* Der rationale Teil seines Verstandes war in Anbetracht der Situation sehr ruhig, dachte Clark._

*_Oh ja, richtig* Clarks nicht so vernünftige Seite entschied sich aufzutauchen und etwas Luft zu schnappen. *__Wir werden einen Weg hier raus finden? Wir wissen ja noch nicht mal wo zur Hölle hier ist.*_

*_Fluche nicht, du weißt, dass Mom das nicht mag.*___

*_Na und, Mom ist gerade nicht hier.*_

„Hör auf damit!", sagte Clark seinem Verstand entschieden. Seine Stimme schallte im Dunkel sachte wider. „Das hilft mir nicht. Wenn du keine Lösung hast, halt gefälligst die Klappe." Er ordnete seine umherirrenden Gedanken und schloss die Augen. Er war so müde. Vielleicht könnte er besser nachdenken, wenn er sich für eine Weile ausgeruht hatte.

###########################

„Für wen sind die alle?" Jonathan streckte seinen Arm aus und nahm seiner Frau den Stapel Bücher ab.

„Clark. Es sind seine Lieblingsbücher. Und ein paar neue, die ihm vielleicht gefallen könnten."

„Schatz", in Jonathans Stimme schwang die Ruhe von jemandem, der vermutete, dass die Person mit der er sich unterhielt ernsthaft durchgedreht war: „er kann sie im Moment nicht lesen."

Während der letzten zehn Stunden hatte Clark still wie Stein dagelegen, kaum atmend, kaum am Leben. Sie hatten ununterbrochen an seinem Bett Wache gehalten, aber sein Zustand hatte sich nicht verbessert. Jonathan und Martha fragten sich beide, ob das das Ende war. Sie fragten sich, ob das die einzige Kuriosität war, die Clark nicht überwinden konnte. Aber sie versicherten sich gegenseitig, dass es wenn Clark es bis hier geschafft hatte auf jeden Fall noch Hoffnung geben musste, egal wie gering diese auf war.

Martha richtete ihren Kopf auf den Ton ihres Mannes und runzelte ihr Gesicht, halb die Stirn in Falten legend, halb lächelnd. „ER soll sie auch nicht lesen, Jonathan.", sagte sie ihm in einem Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, dass er fast wie ein Idiot geklungen hatte. „Wir werden sie ihm vorlesen. Ich habe viel über Patienten gelesen, die aus Komas erwacht sind weil Menschen zu ihnen sprachen. Es ist wissenschaftlich bewiesen, dass auch wenn es so aussieht als könnte jemand dich nicht hören, er es doch kann. Also werden wir mit Clark sprechen und wenn uns nichts mehr einfällt, lesen wir ihm etwas vor."

Jonathan starrte sie an. „Glaubst du, dass er in einem Koma liegt?" wisperte er, sein Verstand konnte sich kaum an ‚bewusstlos' gewöhnen.

Martha lächelte und schloss ihre Arme um ihren Mann. „Ich hab das nicht wörtlich gemeint", versicherte sie ihm ruhig. „Ich meinte nur, dass er vielleicht, wenn er unsere Stimmen hört einen Weg zurück findet von…wo auch immer er jetzt ist." Sie blickte aufmerksam in die blauen Augen, die sie so sehr liebte, Augen die den Kansasaprilhimmel widerspiegelten. Sie waren mit Sorge bewölkt und müde aber noch immer konnte sie sich in ihren Tiefen verlieren, wenn sie es zuließ. Doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit, also blickte sie einfach nur einen momentlang in sie, entnahm ihnen Kraft und gab welche zurück.

„Ich liebe dich, Martha Kent", sagte ihr Mann ihr durch einen Kuss.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und lächelte ihn an. „Warum schläfst du nicht ein wenig während ich mit Clark rede?"

###########################

Etwas weckte ihn. Etwas Deutliches, hier im Nichts, hatte Clark aus einem unruhigen Schlaf, in den er gefallen war, gezerrt. Er setzte sich auf und betete, dass was es auch war, wiederkommen sollte. Er musste nicht lange darauf warten.

„‚…Sonne versank im Westen…erlebten schreckliche Dinge…schiffbrüchig und verbrachten ihre erste Nacht auf einer verlassenen Insel…'"

Eine Stimme wehte durch die Schwärze. Und nicht einfach irgendeine, sondern die seiner Mutter.

„Mom", flüsterte Clark, er hatte Angst, dass, wenn er mit ihr spräche, ihre Stimme verschwinden würde.

„‚ Am nächsten Tag…Hähne draußen…'"

Ihre Stimme wurde deutlicher und verblasste wieder und Clark konnte nur schwer verstehen was sie sagte. Trotzdem waren die Worte seltsam vertraut. Er stand auf und ging in die Richtung aus der die Stimme zu kommen schien.

„Mom?", rief er lauter.

„‚Aber leider war niemand in Sicht. Alles was wir sehen konnten…Wrack tanzte… im azurblauen Meer.'"

Ein finsterer Blick formte sich auf Clarks Gesicht als er lief. Wovon redete seine Mutter nur? Sie sind nie schiffbrüchig gewesen. Sie sind ja verdammt noch mal noch nie am Meer gewesen. Dennoch folgte er dem Ton ihrer Stimme.

###########################

„Irgendeine Veränderung?", fragte Jonathan seine Frau als sie vom Lesen eine kleine Pause einlegte.

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber die ‚zpannenen' Teile kommen ja auch erst noch."

Er lächelte über ihren Witz. Clark hatte sich geduldig jedes neue Buch angehört, aber sobald sie damit fertig waren, mussten ihm seine Eltern seine Lieblingstellen immer und immer wieder vorlesen. Normalerweise handelte es sich dabei immer um Piraten und Schwertkämpfe oder ergreifende Verfolgungsjagden auf Pferden. „Das ist so zpannen", hatte Clark zur Erheiterung seiner Eltern gekreischt.

„Warum gönnst du dir nicht eine Pause und lässt mich für eine Weile lesen. Ich möchte ungern was Gutes verpassen."

Martha lachte. „So? Wir haben ihm das Buch ja auch nur 152 Mal vorgelesen, was könntest du da noch verpassen, Jonathan?"

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber, Martha. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass es nur 137 Mal waren."

Sie lachten, ein Augenblick der Befreiung von der ausnahmslosen Anspannung der letzten Tage. Beide hatten ein wenig geschlafen, aber nicht ausreichend. Martha streckte ihre Schultern und reichte Jonathan das Buch. „Eine heiße Dusche wäre großartig", gab sie zu als Jonathan ihren Platz an Clarks Bett einnahm. „Ich hol' uns auch was zu essen."

„Gut, wo waren wir? Oh, beim Treibsand. Okay, weiter geht's." Jonathan räusperte sich und las.

„‚Und als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, rutschte er aus und fiel in den Matsch. Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, steckte er bis zu den Knien im feuchten Schlamm und sank immer schneller. „Treibsand!" schrie er. „Hilfe! So helft mir doch!"'"

###########################

Clark blieb stehen und lauschte angespannt in die plötzliche Totenstille. „Mom?" rief er, er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn alleingelassen hatte. Ihre Stimme war das Einzige was die Dunkelheit, die ihn verzehrte durchdrang und er war ihr seit Stunden gefolgt. Zumindest vermutete er, dass es Stunden waren. Er wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber er wusste, dass er lange genug gegangen war um müde zu sein. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte er versucht seine Kräfte zu benutzen um zu ihr zu rennen, aber hier existierten sie nicht. Oder vielleicht war die Dunkelheit auch nur zu schwarz um zu erkennen ob er sich schnell bewegte oder nicht. Dennoch kam er voran, denn die Stimme wurde klarer.

„Mom! Verlass mich hier nicht", schrie er und bemühte sich die Panik aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Du weißt, dass ich es hasse mitten in einer Geschichte aufzuhören." Endlich hatte er erkannt, dass seine Mutter nicht über zu Hause sprach, sondern dass sie ihm ein Buch vorlas. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht um den Wörtern einen Titel zu geben, aber als er ihm dann einfiel musste er lachen. „Sprich über die dramatische Ironie", hatte er sich gedacht. „Ich werde mit Mom über die Auswahl an ermutigenden Büchern reden müssen, wenn ich zurück bin." Seine Stimme wurde davongetragen, als er seinen letzten Ausspruch betrachtete. „Ich werde zurückfinden.", versprach er sich selbst. Und wie als Bestätigung dieses Gedankens, kehrte eine Stimme in der Finsternis zurück.

„‚Und als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, rutschte er aus und fiel in den Matsch. Ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, steckte er bis zu den Knien im feuchten Schlamm und sank immer schneller. „Treibsand!" schrie er. „Hilfe! So helft mir doch!"'"

*_Dad!*, Clark seufzte erleichtert. Seine Mutter hatte ihn nicht im Stich gelassen, sie hatte lediglich seinen Vater geschickt um eine Weile mit ihm zu sprechen. „Ich komme, Dad", rief Clark obwohl er wusste, dass ihm sein Vater nicht antworten würde. Immerhin hatte er seiner Mutter während seiner Reise mehrmals zugerufen und sie hatte keine Anzeichen gegeben, dass sie ihn hören konnte. Aber er fühlte sich besser wenn er mit ihnen sprach, genauso als würden sie ihn zum Abendessen rufen und er würde „Komme schon" zurückrufen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer ermahnt, dass er so laut war, um die Hühner erschrecken zu können. Jetzt wünschte er sich, so laut rufen zu können. Aber er konnte nicht und konzentrierte sich so auf die Stimme seines Vaters als er weiterlas._

„‚„Treibsand!" schrie er. „Hilfe! So helft mir doch!"'" Clark lächelte. Sein Vater reichte etwas tiefer als seine Mutter es geschafft hatte. Dieses Mal verstand er jedes Wort.


	8. Kapitel 8

**_KAPITEL 8_**

****

Jonathan hielt das abgegriffene Buch in seinen Händen und strich abwesend mit den Fingern über den Einband, der über die Jahre weich geworden war. Er sah zu seinem Sohn und lehnte seinen müden Kopf gegen die Lehne des Schaukelstuhls, den Martha kurz nachdem ihr Lesemarathon begonnen hatte dort platzierte hatte. Der alte Stuhl gehörte früher zur Einrichtung dieses Zimmers, aber er hatte ihn vor Jahren weggestellt, als ihm Clark wegen etwas mehr Platz in den Ohren gelegen hatte. Jonathan strich über das glatte, abgenutzte Holz und schmunzelte. Es fühlte sich gut an wieder am Bett seines Sohnes zu sitzen. „Wenn nur die Umstände anders wären", seufzte er als er seinen Jungen betrachtete.

Seit fast zwei Tagen lasen sie ihm vor und redeten mit ihm, ohne große Pausen dazwischen. Wenigstens schien es Clark ein bisschen besser zu gehen. Er atmete tiefer als zuvor und seine Haut hatte etwas mehr Farbe angenommen. Martha hatte Clarks Verletzungen genau beobachtet und dabei festgestellt, dass sie zwar noch nicht ganz verheilt waren, sich aber verbesserten. Sie konnte sehen, wie das Gewebe der tiefen Schnitte auf seiner Brust sich schloss. Und die Wunde am Bein hatte ihre leuchtend rote Farbe verloren und war jetzt nur noch leicht pink an den Rändern. Wenn Clark nur einige Anzeichen aufzuwachen geben würde, könnten sie beide aufatmen.

Martha kam schnell herein und setzte sich neben Clark. Mit fürsorglicher Hand streichelte sie über seine Stirn und strich ihm so die wilden schwarzen Locken zurück, die schon immer einen Eigenwillen gehabt hatten. Sie musste über die Erinnerung lachen, an all die Jahre in denen sie versucht hatte Clarks Haar zu bändigen.

„Was ist?", fragte Jonathan sanft. Er konnte sie von der anderen Seite des Bettes aus lächeln sehen und wunderte sich darüber.

Seine Frau schüttelte sacht ihren Kopf. „Nichts", sagte sie in heiserem Flüstern. Die langen Stunden in denen sie geredet hatte, verlangten ihr Tribut. „Du findest es bestimmt albern." Sie sah ihren Mann fast schüchtern an.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht. Sag schon." Jetzt lächelte sie.

„Ich habe gerade an Clarks Haar gedacht", beichtete sie, „und daran, wie schwer man es glatt bekommt."

„Ah, ja", sagte Jonathan wohlwissend. „Haarzilla."

Martha starrte ihren Mann für einen Moment an bevor sie in Lachen ausbrach. „Jonathan!" Sie versuchte empört zu klingen, versagte aber. „Wo hast du das denn her?"

Jonathan stimmte in ihre Lachen mit ein. „Von Clark. Er kreierte das Wort als er um die dreizehn war. Und seitdem nennen wir es so."

„Dreizehn? Warum hab ich noch nie davon gehört?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und grinste hämisch. „Das ist `ne Sache unter Männern. Du weißt doch, dass Männer allem immer Spitznamen geben. Du weißt schon, wie…"

Martha drohte ihm mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Und an dieser Stelle endet dieses Gespräch, Jonathan Kent.", unterbrach sie ihn lachend.

Jonathan lachte ebenfalls, gab sich geschlagen und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Natürlich. Wie du willst. Ich versuche nur mich zu unterhalten." In dem Moment als die Worte seinen Mund verließen wusste er das es falsch gewesen war dies zu sagen. Marthas Lächeln verschwand und sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Sohn zu.

„Tun wir das richtige, Jonathan?", fragte sie während sie Clarks blasses Gesicht studierte. „Ist es wirklich das Beste, was wir tun können?"

Warme Hände umschlossen sie von hinten und Jonathan legte seine Hand auf ihre, die auf Clarks ruhte.

„Ja", antwortete er. „Es ist das Beste. Ich wollte grade ein anderes Buch anfangen. Willst du zuhören?"

„Möchtest du, dass ich es lese? Du bist schon die ganze Nacht hier."

Jonathan versteckte ein Lächeln. Seine Frau konnte kaum sprechen, geschweige denn lesen." „Nein, geht schon." Er lehnte sich im Schaukelstuhl zurück und nahm das Buch zur Hand. Er hielt es hoch, sodass sie es sehen konnte. „Ich dachte es wäre Zeit die großen Geschütze aufzufahren."

„Oh Jonathan! Wo hast du das denn gefunden? Danach hab ich die ganze Zeit gesucht."

„Versprich mir, dass du Clark nichts verrätst?" Seine Augen blitzten voller unterdrückter Belustigung.

„Versprochen." *_Ich kann gar nicht warten das zu hören_*, dachte sie.

„Unter seiner Matratze."

Martha wusste nicht, ob lachen oder weinen sollte, also tat sie beides. „Ich schätze unser Kind ist nicht so erwachsen, wie es uns immer glauben machen will."

„Ich vermute das ist angeboren. Ich finde immer noch „Unsere kleine Farm"-Bücher im Wohnzimmer." Martha lief ziemlich rot an und Jonathan grinste. „Keine Angst, deine beiden Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher. Also, wollen wir jetzt?" Er öffnete das Buch und begann zu lesen.

###########################

„Ich will nach Hause", betete Clark. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg an seiner Wange hinunter. „Bitte, Gott, hilf mir, meinen Weg nach Hause zu finden."

Er war so müde. Er lief seit Tagen und sein Wille wurde schwächer. Wenn seine Eltern vorlasen oder sich unterhielten, folgte er ihren Stimmen und ruhte sich aus, wenn sie still waren. Aber die kein Ende nehmende Dunkelheit nagte an seinen Kräften und er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchhalten konnte.

Clark schloss seine Augen und stellte sich seine Mutter und seinen Vater vor. Er liebte sie so sehr. Manchmal fragten ihn Leute, ob er sich nach seinen wirklichen Eltern fragte und obwohl er antwortete, dass er sich manchmal fragte wer sie waren, wollte er doch eigentlich sagen, dass Jonathan und Martha Kent seine wahren Eltern waren. Sie waren die einzigen Eltern die er je kennen gelernt hatte. Hin und wieder sah er andere Gesichter in seinen Träumen, andere Leute die vielleicht seine Mutter und Vater waren. Aber er ist sich nie sicher gewesen, ob sie es wirklich waren, oder ob sie nur seiner Vorstellungskraft entsprangen. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nie erfahren. Trotzdem war er mit dem was er hatte zufrieden. Er war froh, dass ihn von allen Leuten in Smallville die Kents gefunden hatten. Und es brachte ihn fasst um daran zu denken, was sie grade durchmachen mussten.

„Sie müssen krank vor Sorge sein", sagte er der Dunkelheit. „Sie können nicht einfach einen Arzt oder einen Krankenwagen rufen, wie normale Menschen. Sie müssen den Verstand verlieren. Ich weiß, dass ich seit einer Weile hier bin und ich weiß auch wie besorgt Mom und Dad um mich sind wenn etwas passiert. Also musst du mich gehen lassen. Siehst du denn nicht? Ich muss nach Hause gehen. Sofort."

Clark wartete, aber die Finsternis gab ihm keine Antwort. Er wurde allmählich wütend. „Ich habe gesagt, ich will nach Hause gehen!" Tränen der Wut rannen seine Wangen entlang. „Ich will nicht länger hier sein! Hörst du mich?" Die Erschöpfung verflog als er in das Dunkel schrie. „Zeig mir wie ich hier rauskomme!"

Seine Stimme wurde zurückgeworfen, wirbelte hoch und fort in die Schwärze hinein, nur um dann als leises Flüstern zurückzukehren. Er brüllte nochmals. Ein Schrei reiner Frustration, der all die Wut und Einsamkeit, die ihn auffraß widerspiegelte und aus seinem Hals herausbrach. Der Schrei heulte wie eine dämonische Stimme. Wie ein wütender Tornado versuchte er ihn in die Tintenschwärze zu ziehen, weg von zu Hause, weg vom Klang der Stimme seines Vaters. Clark schloss seine Arme um sich und versuchte so den Strudel, den er hervorgerufen hatte abzuwehren. Plötzlich ebbte der Wind ab und hinterließ and dessen Stelle nur eine schreckliche Stille zurück. Clark sank auf seine Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich will nur nach Hause gehen.", flüsterte er gebrochen. „Ich will nach Hause gehen."

Woraufhin ein Geräusch durch das Nichts sickerte. Clark brauchte einen Moment um festzustellen, dass es sein Vater war. Ein Seufzer durchfuhr ihn und er begann vor und zurück zu schaukeln. „Es tut mir leid, Dad", stöhnte er elendig. „Ich kann den Weg nicht finden. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich kann den Weg nicht finden. Hilf mir. Bitte, kann mir irgendjemand helfen?"

„‚An dem Abend, als Max seinen Wolfspelz trug und nur Unfug im Kopf hatte,…'"

„Es funktioniert nicht, Dad", schluchzte Clark und schaukelte weiter vor und zurück. „Siehst du es denn nicht? Das ganze Leseding funktioniert nicht."

„‚…schalt seine Mutter ihn: „Wilder Kerl!" „Ich fress dich auf", sagte Max, und da musste er ohne Essen ins Bett. Genau in dieser Nacht wuchs ein Wald in seinem Zimmer - …'"

Die verdrängte Wut kochte wieder in Clark hoch. „Es funktioniert nicht!"

„‚…der wuchs…'"

„Hörst du mich denn nicht?"

„‚…und wuchs, bis die Decke voll Laub hing und die Wände soweit wie die ganze Welt waren….'"

„ES FUNKTIONIERT NICHT!", taumelnd stand er auf und schrie seinen Vater mit zitternden Fäusten an, als er Jonathans Stimme vernahm. "ES FUNKT…", Clark verstummte und holte tief Luft. Und noch mal. Er schloss seine Augen, fühlte wie seine Wimpern das untere Lid berührten und öffnete sie und schloss sie wieder, um sicher zu sein.

Vor ihm war ein Licht und es wurde heller.

###########################

„‚…Und plötzlich war da ein Meer mit einem Schiff, nur für Max, und er segelte davon, Tag und Nacht und wochenlang und fast ein ganzes Jahr bis zu dem Ort, wo die wilden Kerle wohnen….'"

Martha lächelte als sie die vertrauten Worte hörte während sie Clarks Augenbraue weiter glatt strich. *_Es kommt mir fast so vor, als ob Clark wirklich so lange fort ist._*, dachte sie traurig. Eine unerwartete Bewegung unter ihren Fingern ließ sie ihre Hand wegziehen und nach Luft schnappen.

Jonathan hörte auf zu lesen. „Martha? Was hast du? Was ist los?" Seine Besorgnis lag klar in seiner Stimme.

„Ich glaube…ich glaube, er hat sich bewegt.", äußerte sie leise, aus Angst, dass es sich als Einbildung herausstellen würde.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Lies weiter. Vielleicht passiert es noch mal."

Jonathan sah seine Frau lange an ehe er dem Buch vor sich wieder Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„‚…Und als er dort ankam, wo die wilden Kerle wohnen,…'"

Dieses Buch war Clarks absolute Nummer eins gewesen. Tatsächlich war es das erste Buch, das sie ihm je vorgelesen hatten. Martha hatte es ihm an dem Abend an dem sie ihn gefunden hatten vorgelesen.

„‚…brüllten sie ihr fürchterliches Brüllen und fletschten ihre fürchterlichen Zähne und rollten ihre fürchterlichen Augen und zeigten ihre fürchterlichen Krallen,…'"

Als er älter wurde, hatte er es immer vor dem Einschlafen hören wollen. Clark hatte gebrüllt, wenn die wilden Kerle gebrüllt hatten und er hatte seine vorgetäuschten Krallen gezeigt. Jonathan musste über die Erinnerung lachen und hoffte, dass falls irgendetwas seinem Sohn einen Weg weisen könnte, falls irgendetwas den weitentfernten Ort erreichen könnte, an dem er festsaß, dann war es dieses Buch.

„‚…bis Max sagte: „Seid still!" und sie zähmte mit seinem Zaubertrick: Er starrte in alle ihre gelben Augen, ohne ein einziges Mal zu zwinkern. Da bekamen sie Angst und nannten ihn den wildesten Kerl von allen und machten ihn zum König aller wilden Kerle….'"

Während er las erinnerte sich Jonathan wie Clark über viele Stunden geübt hatte Dinge zu hypnotisieren indem er sie anstarrte. Er hatte es mit seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden versucht. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen als er mehr als ein Mal versuchte Max' Zaubertrick zu vollführen. Einmal hatte Jonathan ihn sogar beim Versuch erwischt, die Kühe zu hypnotisieren.

„Ich möchte der König aller wilden Kerle sein, Daddy", hatte Clark ihm damals gesagt.

Jonathan hatte gelacht. „Hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen?" zog er ihn auf. „Das bist du doch schon."

„‚…„Und jetzt", rief Max, „machen wir Krach!"…'"

Da war es wieder! Diesmal hatte sie es ganz bestimmt gefühlt! Unter ihren Fingern zuckten die Muskeln in Clarks Gesicht, wenn auch noch so sachte. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Komm schon, Clark", sagte sie sanft über Jonathans Stimme. „Komm schon, Junge. Es ist jetzt Zeit nach Hause zu kommen."

Unter blassen Lidern begannen sich Clarks Augen zu bewegen. Für Martha sah es so aus, als würde er einen Film sehen, oder träumen. „Komm schon, Schatz. Wach auf für uns." Im Hintergrund, las Jonathan weiter und blickte gelegentlich in das Gesicht seiner Frau, auf der Suche nach Anzeichen dafür, dass sein Sohn ansprach. Er hörte wie ihre leise Stimme Clark ermutigte, die Augen zu öffnen, aufzuwachen. Ohne es zu bemerken ging er auf die andere Seite des Bettes und setzte sich hin. Er nahm Clarks andere Hand in die seine. Das Buch lag vergessen auf dem Boden, doch Jonathan fuhr fort, er erinnerte sich an die Worte.

„‚…„Schluss jetzt!", rief Max und schickte die wilden Kerle ohne Essen ins Bett. Und Max, der König aller wilden Kerle, war einsam und wollte dort sein, wo ihn jemand am allerliebsten hatte….'"

Clarks Finger drückten Jonathans Hand.

„‚…Da roch es auf einmal um ihn herum nach gutem Essen, und das kam von weither quer durch die Welt. Da wollte er nicht mehr König sein, wo die wilden Kerle wohnen….'"

Während Jonathan sprach, während Sendaks geliebte Worte aus ihm sprudelten, wiederholte er die ermutigenden Worte seiner Frau.

„Komm schon, Clark. Es ist Zeit, dass du und Max nach Hause kommt."

Jonathan und Martha war, als ob Clarks gesamtes Sein dem Kampf beitrat, das Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen. Sein Körper, der für so lange reglos dalag, war nun gespannt voller Energie. Seine Hände drückten ihre, seine Augen bewegten sich unaufhörlich, so als versuchten sie sich zu erinnern wie sie zu öffnen seien. Und trotzdem machte Jonathan weiter.

„‚…Aber die wilden Kerle schrien: „Geh bitte nicht fort – wir fressen dich auf -, wir haben dich so gern!" Und Max sagte: „Nein!"…'"

Clark konnte ihre Stimmen hören; er konnte sehen, wie der Weg immer klarer wurde. Schmale Strahlen hellen Lichts brachen aus der Mitte vor, fast wie die Sonne die Stormwolken durchbricht, die den Kansasfrühling regelmäßig heimsuchten.

*_Ich komme!*, brüllte er dem Licht entgegen während er versuchte sich von den undurchdringlichen Fesseln zu befreien, die ihn festhielten. Es schien fast, als ob ihn dieser finstere Ort nicht gehen lassen wollte._

„‚…Die wilden Kerle brüllten ihr fürchterliches Brüllen und fletschten ihre fürchterlichen Zähne und rollten ihre fürchterlichen Augen und zeigten ihre fürchterlichen Krallen. Aber Max stieg in sein Schiff und winkte zum Abschied….'"

Und plötzlich hörte es auf. Die böswilligen Ketten, die ihn an die anklammernde, erstickende Dunkelheit geschweißt hatten, waren fort und Clark fiel zu Boden und schnappte nach Luft. Um ihn herum war dieses helle Grau, dass ihm sagte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren und die Sonne schien. Er fühlte wie seine Eltern seine Hände hielten. Er konnte sie riechen, sie atmen hören als sie sprachen.

„‚…Und er segelte zurück, fast ein ganzes Jahr und viele Wochen lang und noch einen Tag…'"

„Komm schon, Clark!", Martha hielt eine Hand an Clarks Gesicht und strich mit ihrem Daumen an seinem Wangenknochen entlang. „Wach auf, Schatz." Sie sah wie sich seine Augen langsamer bewegten und eine Welle der Angst schoss durch sie. Was wenn sie versagt hatten? Was wenn es nichts zu bedeuten hatte?

„‚…bis in sein Zimmer, wo es Nacht war und das Essen auf ihn wartete….'"

Clark ruhte sich aus um seine schwachen Kräfte zu sammeln. Der Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit hatte seine ganze Kraft gekostet, aber er hatte gewonnen. Die schwarze Leere, die ihn gefangen hielt war nirgends in Sicht.

„‚…und es war noch warm.'"

Er musste nur die Augen öffnen und er würde zu Hause sein. Clark holte tief Luft und bereitete seinen müden Körper auf die größte Herausforderung vor, der er je gegenübergestanden hatte. 

ENDE


End file.
